


Lovely Tail

by Shinan7



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Boys Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinan7/pseuds/Shinan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuji has a little obsession with Rin's tail. This is a boy/boy or YAOI pairing. Might change tittle later on. Each chapter will be a oneshot. The chapters will not necessarily be connected with the other chapters, except for the fact that they all will be Rin/Ryuji :3 Please read and Review! I love hearing what people think!<br/>Brought over from my fanfic account :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist does not belong to me in any way shape or form.

Note: Welcome to my first Blue Exorcist fan-fiction! I hope you enjoy it!

This is a yaoi, just another warning in case you missed on the summery.

Couple: Rin and Ryuji

Rated:T

Chapter 1:

Ryuji couldn't help follow the active appendage sticking out from the back of Rin's shirt tail. The way it moved was mesmerizing and made him want to...

Touch it.

"There must be something wrong with me." Ryuji muttered and shook his head, hard.

"Are you alright, Bon? You're acting really strange..." Shima said a little bit worried about his friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Ryuji replied but he couldn't help his gaze from straying back to Rin. His tail was doing a weird flip/twist , and again, Ryuji's fingers itched to touch it. With all his will, Ryuji tore his eyes away and back to his pink haired best friend, who luckily, hadn't noticed.

"Rin!"

Shiemi's voice had Ryuji's head twist over to look at them. He hated every time the two of them were together. It made his blood boil and his arms shake with more then a little jealousy.

"What's up Shiemi? Why the rush?" Rin asked with his usual grin on his face. The grin that Ryuji secretly adored, but not as much as that damn tail.

Just the thought of that wiggling tail made Ryuji squirm.

Damn, there was something extremely wrong with him if he got this excited over a demon tail... Ryuji groaned.

Shima raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Someone's got a little crush and is jealous." The singsong voice Shima used made a blood vessel in Ryuji's forehead burst.

"I do not! You're being ridiculous!" Ryuji denied, sadly he didn't take his gaze from Rin so his denial wasn't believed, not one little bit.

"Liar!" Shima laughed, then covered his head as Ryuji smacked him. "Come on Bon, just admit it already! You have a crush on Shiemi!"

"I do not! Like I said, stop being an idiot!" Ryuji denied, this time truthfully.

"Hey! Ryuji!" Rin called as he spotted him. Must have heard Shima and him arguing, hopefully he hadn't heard exactly what they had been arguing about.

Ryuji grinned as Rin walked up to them without Shiemi in tow.

"Hey, Rin. I've got to go, Yukio asked to see me. I'll catch up with you two later." Shima waved with a grin and walked back the way Ryuji and him had originally come from.

"Where did Shiemi go to?" Ryuji asked, and felt his face flush. He had just admitted he had been watching them...

"She was wondering if I had seen Izumo around. Shiemi wanted to ask her something." Rin replied as they both walked down a deserted street.

"Oh, I see." Ryuji replied, the blush still on his face. Just then, Rin's tail swished over to his direction and Ryuji couldn't help himself. He touched it, the tip was really fluffy and soft, just like it always was.

Rin glanced at him and grinned. After a quick look around them to make sure that they really were the only ones around, Rin pushed Ryuji against the wall and kissed him.

After a few seconds of stunned silence from Ryuji, they had never kissed in a public location before, he put his hands on Rin's forearm and flipped him so that Rin was the one against the wall. Then with a smirk down at Rin, who'd seemed to have caught Ryuji's blushes, kissed Rin. At first, it was a gentle kiss, then Rin's lips parted and Ryuji couldn't help but slip his tounge between them. His tounge scraped against Rin's fangs and Ryuji groaned before deepening the kiss even further.

They stayed like that for a few moments, then when they finally parted, Rin grinned, a little out of breath. "Still obsessed with my tail, I see."

Ryuji swooped in to kiss that grinning mouth before replying. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I when its such a lovely tail?"

Rin chuckled before he pulled Ryuji's face down for another deep kiss, his tail wrapped around both of them,keeping them close.

Ryuji couldn't help but think that it really was a lovely tail.

A/N: Thank you for reading,I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think :3. I wrote this on my phone, so I'm sorry if I missed a few words that might have gotten changed!


	2. The Rubber Duck: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2

These will be one shots, each chapter will not necesarily be connected with the last one or each other. 

Summary: Rin needs a bath, and he gets a surprise.

Rated: T (A little bit more then kissing)

Rubber Duck

Rin sniffed and smelled something that was just ... not right. He lifted his arm and sniffed again. As soon as the odor hit his nose, he snapped his head away with a gasp.

"Why the hell...?" Rin muttered, scrunching his face in disgust. He shouldn't smell this bad... his last shower had been the day before... no way could any stink accumulat that fast... and he hadn't even done anything that would make him sweat...

A memory of earlier that morning made his face heat up, more then likely he looked like a tomato at this point. Well... what he and Ryuji had done... that would and did make him sweat...

Mystery solved, and face still red, Rin gathered his towel, boxers and pants.

"That's it, bath time." Rin muttered and headed to the washroom. It was probably empty, he hadn't seen anyone around the dorm yet and it was still sort of early so he wasn't expecting anyone for a while.

As he expected, the place was completely deserted. With a happy sigh, Rin removed his shirt, pants, socks, and boxers- placing them in a pile on the floor next to the bath. Then, Rin slowly lowered himself down into the steaming hot water and groaned with pleasure at how good it felt.

He submerged his head and waited a few moments before he came back up with a gasp. After that he just laid back, his eyes closed, ears below the water.

The steam coming off the warm liquid was making him extremely sleepy, then he felt the water level rise a bit and his eyes popped open. Rin sat up with a gasp.

He saw a rubber duck floating slowly towards him from the other end of the bath, kind of like it was surfing on a wave.

"What the hell..." Rin muttered. He reached out with his tail and pushed it closer towards him. "When did you get in here ...?"

The rubber duckie remained silent, stairing at Rin with those painted on eyes and Rin narrowed his own eyes as he began a stairing contest...

With a rubber duck.

If anyone saw him they'd make fun of him... but he couldn't help but think that there was someone watching him. The only one he could see was the duck...

With a shake of his head, Rin picked it up with his hand and squeezed.

The duck released a loud squeak, surprising Rin so much that the rubber duck slipped out of his hand and went flying through the air. He hadn't expected it to be quite that loud.

Just before it would have hit the water, someone popped out from the far side of the bath and caught it.

"Found you." Ryuji smirked, water running down from his hair, as Rin gave a squeak similar to what tha rubber had done, and flew backwards, almost hitting his head on the side of the bath.

"When the hell did you get in here!? Why so sneaky?! Do you want to give me a heart attack?!" Rin gasped, his heart beating a million times a minute.

Ryuji kept the smirk firmly on his face and held out the rubber duck. "I just wanted to surprise you."

Rin snorted, hand over his chest, feeling his heart slow down a tiny bit.

But not much more than that. Probably because Ryuji was in the bath with him... and he had that smirk that Rin couldn't resist... and he was drifting closer to him with each passing second.

"Well?" Ryuji asked, just inches away from Rin.

"Well what?" Rin replied, face feeling flushed and just a teeny tiny bit lightheaded.

"Did you like my surprise?" Ryuji's face was inches away from Rin. He could feel Ryuji's legs touching his own. And his arms were on either side of him... and that damn smirk kept on getting bigger and bigger the longer that Rin's eyes kept drifting down and back up.

Rin opened his mouth to reply, but decided not to hold himself back from leaning forward the last few inches and kissing Ryuji.

Rin parted his lips and let Ryuji's tongue slip into his mouth. As Ryuji explored, Rin couldn't help but bite down a little. The groan that came from Ryuji was well worth it.

"Bon!" Shima's voice was unmistakable.

Rin tore away from Ryuji's lips, glanced to the door, it was just sliding open, glanced back at Ryuji who'd just noticed that they were about to be caught.

"Hold your breath." Rin hissed, luckily Ryuji took a deep breath and Rin pushed his face down into the water just before the door was fully opened and both Shima and Konehomeru walked in.

"My bad, Rin. But have you seen Bon?" Shima asked, they stayed near the doorway and didn't walk in further.

"I think he said he was going to the store." Rin replied face red, hands holding Ryuji's head bellow the water. He felt Ryuji's head shake, and he muttered. "Its just been ten seconds, no way you can't hold it longer."

"Maaannn, really? Why didn't he tell us?" Shima moaned, his hands pulling on his pink hair.

"Calm down, Shima, its not that far." Konehomeru patted Shima on the back. "Let's go, Rin probably wants to be left alone."

"Yeah, see you later Rin." Shima waved and they both left, closing the door behind them.

Rin's chin fell to his chest and he sighed with relief. Ryuji popped up with a gasp, sending water droplets flying in every direction, coughing his lungs out. The blond part of his hair was smooshed down from where Rin had been holding him under the water. "Why the hell was it me that had to hold my breath?!"

Rin snickered, grabbed Ryuji's face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Ryuji quit struggling, and let Rin distract him with the kiss.

Rin pulled away, face flushed, and murmured. "They would have stayed longer if they had seen you instead of me."

Ryuji thought about it for a moment, then pushed Rin against the side of the bath, making sure to trap his hands. "Alright, I'll agree with that." He smirked. "But now you have to pay for almost drowning me."

"But it was less than a min-." Rin gasped as Ryuji leaned in and bit him on his neck.

Ryuji pulled away and chuckled. "You still have to pay."

"I just have one question, and you can do whatever you want with me." Rin said and Ryuji raised an eyebrow. "Why the rubber duck?"

Ryuji smirked. "I wanted to see what you would do. Stairing contest is a new one for me." And he swooped in to capture a blushing Rin's mouth.


	3. The Rubber Duck: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Must Read the below paragraph!
> 
> This is a continuation of the The Rubber Duck chapter.
> 
> Rating! This is an MA rating, its not graphic graphic BUT there is a bunch of implied content at the very beginning of the chapter!
> 
> Again:
> 
> Rating MA! Majorly Implied Content!
> 
> I will separate the area where there is no implied anything for those of you that don't want to read it.

The muscles on Rin's back were devine, they pressed tightly against Ryuji's chest, rippling every so often as Rin squirmed from side to side.

The water surounding them in the tub just made their skin a bit more slippery, Ryuji had to use his arm to keep Rin pressed up tight against him, not letting their skin sperate even for a second, while his free hand was busy torturing Rin's lower half.

"Rin." Ryuji murmured as he kissed Rin on his neck. Apperantly his hand was doing a great job of keeping the half demon's attention away from his voice and completely enthralled with what his hand was doing to him because the younger teen didn't answer. Only moans escaped from those delicious lips.

The water swoshed a little as Rin's limbs had involetary movments from the intense pleasure. The rubber duck floated next to them, bobing up and down in front of Rin but completly ignored by the couple.

Ryuji chuckled as Rin's tail twitched from being trapped between them. With a smirk, Ryuji moved his other hand from holding Rin against him and turned his face towards his. The look on Rin's face, the heat in his eyes, the way those little moans escaped his lips... It was too much. It made Ryuji feel like tying his half demon up and locking him in his room. He didn't want anyone to ever see this look on his face. Rin was his, and his alone, no one would ever see Rin like this. Never.

Ryuji kissed Rin roughly on the lips, biting him a little.

"Ah, Ryuji..." Rin moaned when their lips seperated, his eyes clearing a little. "Stop teasing and take me already..."

"But you said I could do whatever I wanted to you, remember?" Ryuji smirked again at the pleading look that Rin gave him. "That means that I can tease you as much as I want to."

Rin groaned, then gasped as Ryuji did something, and again he got lost in his world of intense pleasure. Ryuji gave in a few moments later, making his half demon gasp in surprise. Ryuji couldn't hold back anymore, he had tortured himself enough as well as his beloved Rin.

At least for the day, Rin never set a time limit, Ryuji would make him pay every chance he got.

(End of MA)

"We should probably get out of the water now..." Ryuji said as he snuggled his face into Rin's neck.

"... Maybe... but I'm so sore... you're going to have to carry me because I seriously doubt that I'll be able to walk." Rin stuck his tongue out as he said it.

Ryuji chuckled, and brought Rin closer for another kiss. "If you want me to carry you, I will, but you have to do the talking if anyone catches us."

"Yeah, yeah. You worry too much, no one's going to catch us. They're to busy looking for you at the store." Rin replied as he slowley left Ryuji's arms and waddled out of the bath.

Ryuji shook his head, but didn't take his eyes off of Rin until he dried his skin and hair and put on his pants. With a grunt, Ryuji followed suit and toweled himself dry and put on his clothes. "Where is your shirt?"

Rin looked over with a shruge. "I didn't bring one."

Ryuji shook his head once again, and followed Rin out the door.

"Rin! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Yukio snapped and stalked towards the pair.

"Relax little bro, I've been in the building all this time. You must have not been looking hard enough." Rin grinned and tossed a covert wink over at Ryuji who smirked back.

Yukio muttered to himself before talking to the pair. "Dinner is ready, everyone else has already started eating except for you two. Hurry up or there won't be much left."

"Roger that." Ryuji said and Rin threw an aye aye captain out to Yukio before heading towards his room.

"I'll just grab my shirt and we'll be on our way." Rin grinned, walked into his room snd chose a shirt . Not even a minute after they had walked into the room, they walked out and headed towards the dinning hall.

Just before they walked in, Ryuji pushed him against the wall and leaned over to kiss Rin on his neck. That kiss turned into a love bite that left a red mark the size of a quarter, visible to anyone that wasn't a complete idiot.

Ryuji lead Rin into the room with a smirk, ignoring the fact that Rin was grumbling about it stopping there. After a sqeeze of his hand, Ryuji let go in time so that nobody saw them joined together.

"Bon! We were looking for you! Where'd you go? You guys took so long that the ladies already left." Shima stated as he stuffed his food into his face.

"Sorry." Ryuji chuckled, running his hand through his hair. With a glance over at Rin he said. "I went swiming."

Rin adverted his gaze with a blush, and cough.

"Swiming? Swimming where?" Shima questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Ryuji shrugged and sat down, Rin sat next to him, their shoulders brushed against each other every so often.

"Rin, have you finished your homework yet?" Yukio said speaking up.

Rin had his fork halfway to his mouth when Yukio asked the question. His eyes widened and tried not to meet his younger brothers eyes. "Umm... yes... yes I have..."

Yukio sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Don't worry teach. I'll help him." Ryuji said with a grin over at Rin. "I'll make sure he finishes all his work tonight, no matter how long we have to stay up."

"Alright." Yukio replied. "That's very helpful of you, thank you."

"Its nothing." Ryuji smirked, the smirk that made Rin's tail twitch with anticipation.

Throughout that time, apperantly, nobody noticed the red mark on Rin's neck, not even Yukio...

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

Rin sat up with a snap and a groan, eyes zeroing in on the clock sitting next to his bed. The numbers were blinking, indicating that the alarm had gone off.

"I'm late! Yukio you asshole!" Rin scrambled from his bed as fast as his sore body would let him. Even his tail was more than a little achie. "Ouch... Damn, Ryuji you didn't even help me with my work! And Yukio, I bet you didn't even try to wake me!"

There was absolutely no answer. The room contained no sign of his younger brother, his side of the room was spotlessly cleaned.

Rin grumbled again and got dressed as quickly as his achey body would let him and ran out the door, his sword in one hand and his bookbag in the other.

"Do I have time for breakfast or..." Rin mumbled as he scrambled down the stairs, into the dinning area, and finally, into the kitchen.

"Ukobach! Are you in here?" Rin called as he ransacked the refrigerator for his lunch and a snack before class since he definitely wouldn't have time for breakfast.

There was no answer, the little familiar was nowhere to be seen. And there wasn't a single peice of food left anywhere in the kitchen.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

"Rin, you're late." Yukio said as soon as Rin stumbled into the room.

"Sorry." Rin said as he sat down in the empty seat next to Ryuji.

"What's the matter?" Ryuji whispered into Rin's ear.

'I was late to every. Single. Class." Rin grumbled. "I had to stay after the bell for every class, and that made me late to the one after that! And not to mention that I'm starving..."

"I got a surprise for you." Ryuji grinned at the sparkle that came back into Rin's eyes.

"You do?! What is it?!" Rin asked, his tail waving back and forth behind him.

"Rin! Pay attention!" Yukio called from the front of the classroom.

"Sorry!"

"I'll show you after class." Ryuji whispered and turned his attention back to the front of the class.

Needless to say, Rin didn't hear a word of the lecture that day.

At least until someone saw the sizable hickey on his neck that is.

"No way, you have a girlfriend, Rin?!"

"Huh?" Rin replied, his attention caught.

"That's a hickey, right? Who's the one that left it there?" Shima grinned. "Though how you have a girlfriend and I don't is beyond me."

"Wha...? I don't have a girlfriend..." Rin stated, his eyes darting to Ryuji.

"Rin, you're such a bad liar." Konekomaru laughed.

"You really do have a hickey..." Yukio muttered as he walked closer to take a look for himself.

"Its so red, what was she doing? Trying to suck your blood or what?" Izumo stated as she folded her arms across her chest.

Both Ryuji and Rin where blushing, but neither opened their mouths. Instead, they dashed out of the door as soon as the bell rang, leaving their fellow classmates and teacher behind in confusion.

"Well that was more embarrassing then I thought." Ryuji panted, hands on his knees.

"You didn't have is as bad as me. They know I was one of the people involved. You have the luck of not being seen with a big red mark on your neck." Rin said from the grass. He had flopped down on it as soon as they had stopped running. "Anyway, what's the surprise?!"

Ryuji chuckled. "Here, my cooking skills aren't nearly as good as yours so I bought this for you." He pulled out a bento box stuffed with diffrent kinds of food.

"Yumm! Wow, thank you Ryuji! You're amazing!" Rin semi shouted as he opened it and started to stuff his mouth.

"Glad you are enjoying it." Ryuji grinned and kissed Rin on the cheek. "I didn't want the best person in the world to starve."

"How'd you know that I was starving?"

"You're easy to read, Rin. How anybody could miss that is beyond me." Ryuji smirked, then leaned his head of Rin's shoulder. Rin reached over and grasped Ryuji's hand in his own.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: thank you for reading! Sorry if I missed something! I usually read my chapters at least three times before posting but something sometimes manages to escape notice.


	4. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Its short but I will try to make the next one longer!
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Tittle: A Surprise
> 
> Summary: Rin is making a surprise for Ryuji.

The onions that Rin was slicing up brought tears to his eyes. He didn't particularly enjoy cutting them, but once added to the dish, it would be well worth it.

"I just need to cut up the steak and then make the white rice. Ryuji should be here soon, have to make this quick..." Rin muttered to himself as he worked as fast as he could without accidentally dropping or burning anything.

"Rin! Is dinner almost done? I'm starving, all the nice smelling food has been driving me crazy." Yukio suddenly appeared next to Rin. His younger twin reached over to grab a piece of the anpan that Rin had placed on the countertop earlier.

With a swipe of his hand, and the wooden spoon clutched in it, Rin smacked Yukio's hand away. "No touching! That isn't for you."

"Then for who is it? And why aren't you making any for me?" Yukio grumbled as he rubbed the spot that Rin had hit. It was still stinging, Rin hadn't held back at all.

"You have to fend for yourself, this is a surprise and if you ruin it I'll never make food for you ever again." Rin said and Yukio gasped in shock.

"Yo-you can't do that!" Yukio sputtered.

"I can and I will." Rin replied, crossing his arms-wooden spoon still grasped in his hand.

Yukio sputtered indignantly before stalking away. Rin could hear him muttering loudly before he got too far away to be able to hear anything else.

With a grin, Rin got back to work, the rice pot dinged a few seconds after he stirred the steak pieces and he hurried over to open the lid. Steam poofed out in one big plum before trickling to a little stream. With a nod, Rin left it alone and headed back to the stove to make sure his main dish didn't burn.

Every few minutes, Rin's eyes darted to the clock on the wall, then darted back to his work. Ryuji should be there any second. Rin made up the plates and placed them on the counter so that he could take off the apron that he always wore when making any kind of food.

Just as he was trying to untie the knot, someone walked into the kitchen, a huge grin on his face. The grin got bigger and bigger as Rin struggled with the stubborn knot, he was completely oblivious to the newcomer.

Rin craned his head over his shoulder so that he could see how he could untie the knot without breaking something or falling on his face . He tugged at the straps and only managed to somehow get it even more knotted up. Rin growled with frustration and jiggled a little, hoping that that would help. It didn't.

Ryuji chuckled, his eyes sparkling at the sight of his Rin struggling.

The chuckle caught Rin's attention and he froze, his hands twisted behind his back. They had somehow gotten tied up in the process of trying to untie the apron. Ryuji noticed his dilemma, eyes narrowing in delight and his smirk still firmly in place, Ryuji took a predatory step closer to Rin.

Rin read the look in Ryuji's eyes and took a few steps back but he didn't get far because his butt hit the counter. Just as he turned his head to look behind him, Ryuji picked him up and placed him on top of counter-his hands held Rin firmly in place.

"Rin, where do you think you're going? It smells so nice in here, what have you been cooking? And why are you trying to get away from me, hmmm?" Ryuji leaned in close to Rin's face and gave him a butterfly kiss on the lips.

The blush quickly appeared on Rin's face. He wanted another kiss and the look on Ryuji's face made him squirm. "I made you a surprise."

Ryuji looked the plates behind them then glanced back at Rin with a smirk. "The foods the surprise? Are you sure? Because you look like a nicely wrapped present."

Rin's mind went blank for a second before understanding Ryuji's meaning. He immediately felt his heart start racing again and the way Ryuji looked at him didn't help at all. "The foods the surprise, this was an accident."

Ryuji chuckled and reached behind Rin's back. With a few daft tugs, Rin's hands and the apron were free.

"Let's not let the food go to waste." Ryuji then kissed Rin before pulling away and helping him back to the floor. He then leaned in and whispered into Rin's ear. "But I want you after."


	5. The Getaway: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be part 1 of 3 chapters . I'm seperating it because its easier to write smaller chapters from my phone then it is to write long ones. I end up loosing large chunks of paragraph's when its too long.
> 
> Rated: T(Will get a little bit steamy)
> 
> Summery: Rin and Ryuji are going off on a little vacation together.

"This is going to be so awesome! A whole day the amusement park and another day to just explore!" Rin exclaimed with excitement as he and Ryuji climbed on the train. This would be their first weekend ever that they had spent together. The first weekend they were completely alone, that is to say no Yukio, no fellow classmates, nobody else but them two.

"You've been waiting for this since we started dating, haven't you Rin?" Ryuji chuckled as they sat near the middle of the train. The rest of the compartment was mostly empty so they could sit together comfortably, hands held tightly in the little space left between them.

"Yeah, that day you promised to take me." Rin blushed a little and looked away. Ryuji chuckled, fingers tightened between them.

"I'm going to take a nap, I'm kinda tired." Ryuji said, Rin nodded and was a bit startled when Ryuji leaned against his shoulder. No even a minute later, he was fast asleep. Rin couldn't help but smile down at him. A few moments later, he too closed his eyes and took a nap. It would be a while before their stop came up.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBR

Rin traced his fingers down Ryuji's chest. He was nicely muscled, not overly but just enough that his chest was toned, his stomach had a nice defined six pack and his arms felt great to be held by.

Suddenly, those arms wrapped around him, pinning him on top of Ryuji.

"What's so interesting about my chest? Hmm?" Ryuji smirked, reached up and pulled Rin's head down for a long kiss. Rin groaned as Ryuji's tongue licked his lips. Rin opened them and Ryuji immediately began exploring Rin's mouth. Rin could help himself, he moaned.

Ryuji slipped his arm down to Rin's waist and pressed him down on him. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Ryuji suddenly flipped Rin over, holding him down, their lips still locked together.

When Ryuji finally let Rin's mouth free, he grinned. Rin couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about that look on Ryuji's face.

"Well?" Ryuji raised an eyebrow.

Rin looked at him, confused until he remembered the question. "Everything."

Ryuji smirked then reached into the nightstand next to the bed, before Rin could move, Ryuji pinned his hands down. The other hand came up and Rin saw the handcuffs. He began to squirm but Ryuji was too quick. In less than five seconds, Rin was handcuffed to the bed, and he wouldn't be able to get out of it anytime soon.

"I got you now." Ryuji chuckled and desended for another kiss.

Rin woke up with a start, his heart racing, palms sweaty, and he wished that he wasn't on the train at that moment. Hopefully Ryuji wouldn't notice anything... amiss with the state of his body.

After a few calming breaths, he glanced around, then noticed that their stop would be up soon.

"Ryuji." Rin whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Ryuji woke up with a start and looked around groggy rubbing his eyes and holding back a yawn. "Huh? Where are we? Oh wait, never mind. Are we there yet?"

Rin chuckled, cheeks still a little red, and nodded with a grin on his face. "Next stop is ours, so lets make sure we got all our stuff."

Ryuji finally gave into the yawn, then grabbed his backpack and slipped his arm into the strap. Rin grabbed his own backpack and they both stood up just as the train started to slow down.

"What do you want to do first? Hotel, then amusement park and food after that or hotel, food, then the amusement park?" Ryuji asked Rin as they stepped carefully off of the train and onto the platform.

Rin put on his hood and they linked hands as they walked through the crowded station.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry. Lets check in, eat rest for a bit, then tomorrow we'll go to the amusement park. We have all day tomorrow for fun so lets enjoy ourselves today and be a bit lazy." Rin said smiling at Ryuji who grinned back at him with a little wink.

"Hotel and food it is! Don't forget about the desert, it'll be delicious." Ryuji chuckled as Rin's face began to turn red again from his implied meaning.

Ryuji couldn't help himself, he leaned in and kissed Rin on the lips, not caring who saw them since they weren't even near anyone that they knew.

Rin kissed him back and when they broke apart, they started walking again, slowly, their hands still linked together. Rin's hoodie had fallen down again and neither noticed the two pairs of eyes looking at them with shock.

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this one!


	6. The Getaway: Part Two

They made it to the hotel around five in the afternoon. There was a line at the front desk, so Rin looked around the lobby to pass the time. He also kept his hand firmly in Ryuji's.

Family's were coming and going, going out the doors or down the halls. Finally, it was their turn. Rin let Ryuji talk since this had been planned by him, and kept looking around. It was now empty. They, along with the receptionist, were the only ones left. Rin raised an eyebrow, a little surprised by how quick it could be crowded one minute and then empty the next. He glanced around one more time before shrugging and paying attention to the lady in front of them.

"You will be in room 203. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call." The receptionist smiled at them as she handed them their key cards. "Just take the elevator on your right to the second floor and it should be on your left side."

"Thank you." Bon said as he took the keys and followed her instructions. "What do you want to eat, Rin? They have a hotel restraunt, do you want to go there?"

Rin reached over for Ryuji's hand again as they walked into the hallway with the elevators. He reached over to push the up button. "I don't mind eating at the hotel restraunt, its been a long trip so its easier to eat here. What do you think? You have a choice too, you know." Rin grinned and Ryuji chuckled.

"I don't mind eating here tonight, tomorrow we can go somewhere else to eat." Ryuji said as the door dinged and opened. They walked in and pushed the button to the second floor. After the doors slid shut, Ryuji smirked and pushed Rin against the wall. Rin gasped in surprise and he felt Ryuji push his lower body against him, he could feel the heat through both their layers of pants.

"Ryu...Ryuji, what are you doing? Anybody can walk in on us. Ahh." Rin moaned as Ryuji slid his hands under his shirt.

Ryuji smirked and leaned down, capturing Rin's mouth with his own. The elevator dinged again and the doors slid open. Ryuji released Rin's mouth with another smirk and whispered into his ear. "So what? It doesn't matter if anyone see's."

Rin blushed and Ryuji lead him out of the elevator and down the hall to their room, Ryuji kept one of his hands tight on Rin's waist. After finding their room and unlocking the door, Ryuji pushed Rin into the room. Their bags fell to the floor with a thump, and a slam sounded as Ryuji closed the door behind him.

Rin couldn't help but stare wide-eyed as Ryuji pulled his shirt up, over his head and dropped it carelessly on the floor. His muscles rippled as he stepped over to Rin, wrapping his arms around him and under Rin's shirt. Rin's own hands were on Ryuji's chest. With Rin's hands like that, Ryuji slipped his hand up, bringing Rin's shirt with them. With a quick tug, Rin was shirtless. A few seconds after that, Ryuji pushed him onto the bed.

Rin felt his body warm up, the flush from his face spreading down to the rest of him. The grin on Ryuji's face only made it worse.

Ryuji came down on top of Rin, pinning him to the bed. "You're so cute, you know that Rin? Every little flush makes me want to eat you up." Ryuji whispered to Rin. He begins to kiss Rin's chest, slowly making his way up. As he got to his neck, Ryuji fastened his lips to the spot where neck and shoulder met and began to kiss and suck. Rin couldn't help but whimper and moan. The sounds only made Ryuji bite a little harder. After a few more moments, Ryuji let go and put his forehead on Rin's , his sides heaving a little.

"Rin, I love you." Ryuji murmured, his eyes locked with Rin's .

Rin felt his heart flutter. "I love you too." He whispered back, then their lips met.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

"This is why you wanted to go for the weekend, huh." Rin chuckled and they lay in the bed, more than a little sweaty from their excursions.

"Can you blame me?" Ryuji murmured, tightening his hold on Rin, making sure to press Rin's back against Ryuji's front. "I wanted to have you all to myself. We havent gotten the chance to relax and not have to hide. This is our private getaway."

Rin smiled, wiggling his body a little. Ryuji tighten his arms again. With a smile, Rin wiggled again. It was fun teasing his beloved Ryuji.

"You're going to pay for that." Ryuji said into Rin's ear making him shiver.

And he was going to enjoy it.

They definitely wouldn't get the chace to eat that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Rin rolled over, his hand falling over the side of the king sized bed.

Ryuji sighed, he'd forgotten that Rin was a nightmare to wake up in the mornings. "Rin, wake up!"

Rin groaned, muttered a few unknown words before a little snore escaped from him.

With another sigh, this time with a chuckle of amusement, Ryuji stared down at his lovely naked demon. Even when asleep, his tail still twitched.

Rin still wasn't anywhere near enough to being a morning person, probably never would be. But still, he didn't want his adorable little demon to sleep the day away. A smirk appeared as he thought of a suitable wake up technique.

He leaned over him, and flipped Rin on to his back. A few mumbled words escaped from Rin's lip, but he stayed asleep. Ryuji placed Rin's hands tight against his sides and straddled Rin. He made sure his thighs kept Rin's arms immobilize.

Ryuji leaned forward and...

Started tickling Rin's sides. He knew that Rin absolutely hated being tickled. The fact that Rin was asleep meant that he couldn't defend himself against his onslaught. Rin would regret not waking up the first time Ryuji had asked him nicely.

Of course, tickling had an immediate effect. Rin sat up(as much as he could with someone sitting on his stomach), a laugh escaping his mouth.

"Wha? Ry-Ryuji? What do you think you're doing!? Stop!" Rin practically screamed as he struggled to get out of his boyfriend's grasp.

Ryuji didn't answer, a smirk grew on his face the more that Rin squirmed and struggled to get away.

"Noooooooooo! No! Nonononononononono! Nooooooooo!" Rin cried out along with some laughs that couldn't be held back. It was complete torture.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRB

"That was extremely mean of you." Rin pouted while holding his arms across his lower chest, making sure that he was covering and protecting his weak spots.

Ryuji just grinned, his eyes looking Rin up and down. Or at least as far down as the table let him.

Rin noticed the look that Ryuji was giving him and huddled away from Ryuji. He definitely did not want to be tickled again.

The grin on Ryuji's face turned into a smirk as he saw the way that Rin tried to protect himself from a tickle attack that would come, at least not yet. He stood up and sat down on the seat next to Rin, pulling him closer and then against his side. Rin stiffened as Ryuji wrapped his arm around his shoulder and left it there.

"You can't really blame me, I needed to wake you up so that we could spend the rest of the day together. Or did you want to sleep our special getaway away?" Ryuji said the last bit in a way to try to make Rin feel just a tinsy, tiny bit guilty.

It worked, and Ryuji put his hand in Rin's hair and pushed it closer to hos face so he could hide his grin. The whiff of shampoo from the younger teen was nice, it definitely wasn't the hotel brand.

Rin relaxed and Ryuji wrapped his other arm around him, closing in for a deep kiss.

When they broke apart, Rin looked up at him shyly. "You can choose the first ride."

Ryuji smirked. "It's going to have to wait until we got home then."

Rin's face has never turned that shade of red in all of his life.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBR

Yukio couldn't believe his eyes, his brother was kissing Bon! Since when did this happen?! He'd thought the other day had been a mistake of his eye sight ,now he couldn't deny it any longer.

"No wonder they've been disappearing together." Shima stated into the shocked silence.

"They look really happy." Izumo said as she looked between the leaves of the little tree in the lobby.

Just then they all noticed the way Rin's face turned redder than a tomato.

"Wonder what that's about?"

A/N: How was it? Again, sorry I couldn't put it all in one chapter! The tickle torture I wrote out of experience Dx I absolutely can not stand being tickled!


	8. My Eyes!

Disclaimer: Um... Not mine.

Note: Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! I really enjoy them a ton! This is gonna be a funny chapter, I hope you like it!

 

Summery: Rin and Ryuji find themselves alone in the classroom. ;)

Rated: T

My Eyes!

Rin walked into the cram school classroom, a strawberry Pocky stick in his mouth. A quick glance around showed something that usually never happened. For once, he was the first one in the room. Nobody else had arrived yet. He had wanted to meet up with his boyfriend before class was supposed to start, but something had come up and he couldn't meet up with Ryuji. So Rin had wondered around for a bit before heading to class. With a sigh, Rin sat himself down on his usual seat and waiting for the rest of his class mates to trickle in.

It seems like forever until the first person somebody until someone walked through the door. Rin, being too busy with his pocky stick, didn't even notice him.

Ryuji smirked and quietly walked over to Rin. As he got closer, Ryuji noticed that Rin had his eyes closed, face in his hands, elbows on the table, and a pink pocky stick in his mouth. It was moving up and down as Rin munched on it.

With another grin, Ryuji slowly leaned over the table and took the free end of the pocky into his mouth.

Rin's eyes immediately popped open with shock and surprise, before he blushed with pleasure at seeing the look in Ryuji's eyes.

Ryuji bit more of the pocky, bringing their lips closer together, until they touched. The kiss was soft at first, but as the seconds passed, it got more heated.

"Take off your shirt, Rin." Ryuji groaned as he gave Rin butterfly kisses along his jaw and ear.

Rin didn't even think twice about it. He stood up from his chair, took off his shirt and climbed on top of the table. Seconds after Rin, Ryuji had his own shirt off and mad Rin sit on the table as he stood between Rin's legs. The kissing started again with a lot of touching added in.

Both of them forgot exactly were they were. The thought of someone walking in, was the farthest in their minds.

Neither of them noticed the door opening, and Shima walking in. The pink haired teen stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw the scene taking place right in front of him. As soon as his shocked brain comprehended what was taking place, he slowly crept out, closing the door as quietly as he could. He defiantly didn't want them to notice him.

Once his eyes weren't assaulted by those images, Renzou stared at the floor in disbelief, hand still gripping the door handle tightly. Shock, he was im complete shock. Never, in his wildest dreams, did he wish to see two of his friends in that position. Never, did he think he would. They had just found out that Bon and Rin were even in a relationship for Buddhas sake.

"Man, I'm never going to be able to see anything else but that whenever I see them together..." He muttered to himself, slowly backing away from the door.

"What's the matter Shima?" Konekomaru asked as he and the rest of the exwires walked into view.

Renzou turned to face them, his left eye was noticeably twitching uncontrollably. "I just... saw something that I really wish I hadn't. I'm completely scared for life. If I were you, I wouldn't even get close to that door... I'm pretty sure that they aren't done yet..."

"What do you mean 'They aren't done yet.'?" Izumo asked, eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

Just then, Yukio walked up to them, and he was pretty distracted or so it seemed. "Why aren't you guys in the classroom yet? The lessons about to start."

"Teach, I wouldn't ope-..." Renzou was too late.

Yukio pushed open the door, he even walked in a few steps.

Renzou closed his eyes tightly. That didn't keep the noises from going through his tender ears...

Meanwhile, Yukio had completely turned red, frozen in place, in complete and utter shock at what he was seeing.

Renzou decided to save him, he reached in(eyes tightly closed), grabbed Yukio by the collar, pulled him out, and shut the door again.

They all stood, staring at the door. Now everyone knew what Shima had meant.

"Why... why are they doing that... in the classroom!" Yukio whispered in horror. "That desk... I'm going to burn it!"

Izumo held back a snicker, she barely managed to. Shiemi was red faced, and in complete shock. Konekomeru was similarly shocked.

"Forget about the desk, maybe you can, you know accidentally burn down the room and get us into a new one?" Renzou said weakly.

"Oh, Ryuji!" The cry made everyone jump. They immediately retreated down a ways from the room.

"What... what do we do?" Konekomeru asked more than a little shakily. "We can't go in there..."

"I'll just... cancel class... for today. Someone, just send a message to those two.. I never want to tell them about this. Not ever." Yukio muttered as he walked away.

"I tried to warn him..." Renzou said into the silence.

Then another cry sounded from the room. That sent the exwires running.

"My eyes... and ears... I think I want to get drunk. Really drunk..."

A/N: Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Summery: It's Christmas, and Rin's got a surprise for Ryuji... and everyone else as well. Whether they want to see it or not. ;)

Rated: T(Implied content)

Christmas Surprise:

:Rin! Rin!: Kuro cried out happily, his twin tails twitching, showing exactly how excited the little Cat Sidth was. :Can I climb the tree? Pleaseeee?! It smells so good!:

Rin chuckled as he watched Kuro's antics. Ryuji and he had just finished putting up the last of the decorations a few moments before, and soon after, Kuro had appeared with sparkling eyes.

"What did Kuro say?" Ryuji's voiced brought Rin's attention to the other male. Ryuji stopped next to Rin and threw his arm over the other's shoulder.

"He wants to explore the tree top." Rin chuckles, his eyes meeting Ryuji's who grinned back before leaning in for a tender kiss.

"Should we let him?" Ryuji asked, pulling away from Rin's warmth but still keeping their lips less then an inch away from each other, feeling the warm air that left his beloveds mouth.

"I think we can trust him enough not to destroy the tree. Right, Kuro?" Rin grinned down at the little familiar that had been hopping and meowing excitedly and pleadingly around them.

:Oh, pleaseeeee! I promise I won't do anything to the tree!: Kuro meowed and even Ryuji understood what he said.

Both teens chuckled, with Rin nodding his head. "Go ahead Kuro. Don't be too rough with it."

With a mreowww, Kuro hopped to the tree stump and quickly disappeared into the greenery, lights, and decorations. Every few seconds, a different part of the tree twitched, showing where the Cat Sidthe was located.

"He's so energetic." Ryuji chuckled again, then went to grab a few gifts that he had wrapped while Rin had been in the kitchen. "When are the others going to get here? Have they called?"

"Yeah, they should all be back soon. Yukio and Shima said they were going to make a quick pit stop for some drinks." Rin couldn't help but grin even wider.

"Seriously? Who broke down his walls? I thought he didn't want any alcohol here at all?" Ryuji smirked.

"That's why Shima went with him. Yukio just thinks they're getting soda's, Shima's the one that's getting the alcohol, with a little help from Shura."

"Really? Sweet!"

"What's sweet?" Yukio's voice called from behind them.

Both Rin and Ryuji jumped in surprise, and guilt.

"Oh! Um, just that we're getting together and opening presants... and food, and stuff..." Ryuji trailed off with an awkward laugh.

Yukio raised his famous eyebrow. "Alright... Anyway, Rin, I couldn't find anymore wrapping paper so I got you a few of the bags. They have kittens with Santa hats on their heads. Hope that's alright."

"That's fine! Can you guys help me and take all the plates to the table? I'll be right back!" Rin took the bags and dashed up to the room he shared with his twin.

After almost falling on his face in the hallway, Rin slipped into the room and closed the door behind him, making sure to turn the lock. He didn't want a certain someone to walk in and see his gifts before it was time. Quickly, Rin opened his closet door and searched for a few moments, his heart dropped when he couldn't find them right away. After a few more seconds of tossing everything frantically out of the closet, he spotted the bag... on the self... right above his head...

"Opps..." Rin muttered, feeling extremley happy that Yukio hadn't been there to see his... embarassing behavior... He wouldn't put it past his twin to tease mercilessly about it.

After taking the leather pants out of the shopping bag, Rin made sure that the tags were gone and placed it into the first kitty with a Santa hat bag, then placed some of the fancy red tissue paper on top. He stepped back and frowned. Was that how it was supposed to go? Or was it better to lay the paper flat on the bed, place the pants in the middle and then into the bag?

After a few more tries, Rin got it to look perfect. He then turned to the next problem. It should be easier to do. Hopefully...  
\--------------------

"How long is he going to take?" Yukio muttered as he smacked Shima's hand away from the bowl of stir fry.

"Owww." Shima moaned, rubbing the stinging spot. "Why do you have to be so mean, Yukio? I only wanted a taste..."

"Not yet, Shima. You're going to have to wait a little longer." Yukio admonished, his voice stern.

"Sorry you guys! It took me a bit longer then I thought!" Rin hurried into the dinning room, his arms full of presants.

"Hurry up man! I'm starving! And smelling all of this delicious food is not helpinnnngggg." Shima whined, his hand slowly reaching for a piece of bread.

Another smack from Yukio and an owww followed Rin as he placed the presants under the Christmas tree. One of them, he hid in the branches so that he could give it to Ryuji later when they would be alone.

"Is everyone here?" Rin asked as he walked back and sat down next to Ryuji. His eye's scanned around the room while his hand secretly reached for Ryuji's leg underneath the table. At first, Ryuji tensed up, but soon relaxed as Rin sent him a wink. His hand wandered around for a while, Rin loved the feel of Ryuji's leg. It was so firm, and he couldn't help but squeeze it.

"Only Shura's left, but when we ran into her earlier she said to not wait up, she's going to be partying apperantly." Yuiko sighed with a shake of his head.

"Alright, then lets dig in!" Rin grinned, giving Ryuji's leg one last squeeze before bringing his hand back up.

"Finally!" Shima cried, immideatly reaching for the dishes in front of him, putting as much as could onto his plate.

Yukio rolled his eyes but followed suit with a lot more control then Shima could ever hope to manage.

"The food is delicious Rin!" Sheimi praised happily, a spoon in her mouth. Nee sad on her shoulder eating some broccolii and nodding his head in agreement.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Rin smiled over at her before catching Ryuji's eye. The intense stare made Rin blush immediatly.

As soon as Ryuji noticed the blush, he smirked and turned back to the food.

"Shima?" Rin said suddenly remembering something, hoping that everyone would assume he blush was because of something else.

"Hmm?" Shima's attention was on Rin faster then he'd thought.

"Where'd you leave the... punch?" Rin asked seeing Shima grin in understanding.

"It's in the kitchen, I already put it in the punch bowl." Shima said leaving the table for a minute. He came back with the punch and set it near the middle of the table. "Who want's some?"  
\------------------

"I go first!" Shima swiped for the first gift he saw with his name on it, his words a little slurred.

"Shima..." Yukio's stern voice stopped Shima's twitching hand inches for the perfectly wrapped box.

"How about we all open a presant at the same time?" Rin said, holding back a giggle at the look on Shima's face.

"That's not a bad idea." Ryuji agreed as he sat right besides Rin, their knees touching and a cup of special punch in his hand.

"Well... if everyone agrees to that, I don't have a problem with it." Yukio nodded, his gaze flickering of to Shima who had thrown his arms in the air in excitment. "Why are you acting so weird?"

Shima shrugged, hands still in the air and a big grin on his face... which made him look comical.

"Everyone grab a presant!"

The sound of russling could be heard throughout the room. Rin had a presant in his hand but he was watching Ryuji open his. He wanted to see his reaction.

"Leather pants?" Ryuji smirked quietly to Rin who smiled in return.

"I thought they would look good on you." Rin winked at him.

:I can open mine too!: Kuro called out happily from the tree. Only Rin heard him. As he turned towards him, he saw Kuro with the gift he'd hidden in the tree for Ryuji...

"Kuro, wai-" But it was too late.

:What's this?: Kuro asked with a bottle of oil in his mouth... and everyone was staring at it, with everyone knowing exactly what it was for and for whom.

"Why would someone give oil?" Sheimi's voice broke the awkward silence. So no, not everyone knowing but it was close. Everyone sweat dropped at her obliviousness, then ignored her question to stare at Rin and Ryuji again.

Rin couldn't help but blush. Ryuji on the other hand just smirkes, not dropping his gaze for an instant.

Rin took a deep breath, flickered his gaze to Ryuji who nodded his head, then the half demon turned back to the group.

"There's something we need to tell you guys.. " Rin had to clear his throat before starting again. "We..you.. umm.. Ryuji and I..."

"Quit stalling, Rin! You guys, Rin and I are dating. In love. Bumping yummies." Ryuji smirked as that last bit made people sputter.

"Bon! I did not want to imagine that! You could have easily left that out! Besides, we know!" Shima stated after shivering in horror at the memory.

"What?! You know? How? Since when?!" Rin asked more then a little shocked. He'd been thinking that they'd hidden the relationship well from the others.

"I'd rather not remember that, thank you very much." Shima stated and took a huge gulp of the cup in his hand.

Ryuji chuckled, then reached over to Rin, pulling him into his lap and giving him a kiss. Teeth clinked against each other as the kiss deepened. When they finally seperated, Rin was red and breathless. There was also no doubt in his mind that the oil would be used later that night...

"Here we go..." Yukio mutterend but with a smile.

:Rin... if this isn't mine, where is the one I get?: Kuro asked in a sad voice from next to Rin making the teen start in guilt.

"Don't worry Kuro! I have yours right here!"

"Someone get me more punch!"

"You've drank to much already, Shima! You don't what to wake up with a hangerover!"

"Wait, what did you just say?!" Yukio yelled in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist does not belong to me.

Note: Thank you for staying with me! This chapter is just a little fluff, I'll try to get something longer up soon!

Rated: T

Summery: Someone's grumpy and its just too adorable.

Adorable:

Rin couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle as he watched Ryuji from the corner of his eyes.

Nobody else saw it but Ryuji was grumpy. Rin could tell that by the way he puffed out his lower lip a little, and held his arms crossed, close to his chest, and the way he had the little scowl on his face. It showed just enough that Rin knew it hadn't been anything major that irritated his boyfriend, probably something that Ryuji missed, heck maybe he couldn't get up early this morning and he hadn't had his morning run. The fact was that Rin didn't know why his lovely boyfriend was in this adorable mood, but Rin liked it. It really was just too cute. It made him want to cuddle with the bigger teen, and even tease him a little.

The itch to do just that was strong and Rin had to restrain himself from even twitching a finger. Rin had to wait, this wasn't the time nor the place to get all couply with Ryuji. Sure, their friends knew about that and he was pretty damn sure that they wouldn't mind any show of affection.

But that wasn't the point. They were right in the middle of a lecture. And no matter what he wanted to do, going into a cuddle fest in the middle of the class was not a good way to get Ryuji to keep acting so adorably grumpy.

The opposite reaction could happen. Ryuji might even stop talking to Rin for the whole day!

No, Rin would deffinitly not want that to happen. It would ruin his fun.

Finally, after a long winded lesson from Yukio,(A lesson that could have totally ended half an hour before) the classroom dispersed. Immidiatly, Rin grabbed a hold of Ryuji's arm and dragged him away before Shima or Konekomaru could actually get to them. Within moments, both teens were gone, leaving Konekomeru blinking in surprise and Shima shaking his head knowingly.

Once Rin had Ryuji well away from everyone else, he turned, facing the grumpy teen. Rin finally let the big smile break out of his face.

Ryuji really was too adorible. His lip were still in a pout. And Rin held himself back for the moment, just studying the other teen.

Finally, Rin spoke. "You're grumpy."

Ryuji started in surprise, pout dissapearing, and mouth opening in denial. "I am not grumpy!"

Rin chuckled, his eyes flashing in delight. "Adorable. You're too adorable when you're grumpy, Ryuji."

"I'm not grumpy!"

Rin leaned in suddenly, capturing Ryuji's lips with his own. A gentle nibble had Ryuji parting his lips a tiny bit, the protest forgotten as Rin slowly deepened the kiss. Rin couldn't help but smile a little as he slowly ravaged Ryuji's mouth. A simple kiss could make Ryuji forget anything. After a few minutes, Rin pulled away. They were both panting slightly. Rin again leaned in and this time he was a bit rougher. His tongue darted out, licking Ryuji's lips, asking to be let in. The other teen immideatly granted access, teeth clashing a little as Rin invaded Ryuji's mouth, exploring and redicovering tricks that made Ryuji let out a few moans.

Rin couldn't help but let his hands wander over the other's body... feeling, and touching.

Ryuji suddenly push Rin against the wall, holding him there as he turned the tables on Rin. His tongue pushed into Rin's mouth, before removing it and he began to nibble on Rin's lips. Once again, they parted, both breathing heavily.

"I love you, mister grumpy." Rin whispered and watched as Ryuji's eyes went from glazed to indignant as the words penetrated his foggy brain.

"I am not grumpy!"

The smile on Rin's face couldn't have gotten any bigger. "Adorable!"

And Ryuji sputtered.

A/N: Sorry if its not a lot! I just couldn't help myself from doing a little cutesie scene. Hope it was a good read! Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and/or favoriting!


	11. Chocolate Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Rin's thoughts are supposed to be slanted but doesn't work that well from my phone

 

Disclaimer: Neither Rin nor Ryuji belong to me in any way shape or form.

 

Note: Happy Valentine's Day! I wanted to give my readers a gift! Hope you enjoy! I'm tweaking my writing a bit, hope you don't mind!

 

Thank you guesties and Ern Estine 13624 for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you so much! :D

 

Warning!

 

Rating: M! (Strong Warning, will get sexually graphic)

 

Summery: Rin makes a gift for Ryuji but he ends up being the sweet toping on the delicious treat.

 

Beta: Landartheconqueror

* * *

 

Chapter 11: Chocolate Delight

 

The page seemed to glare at Rin as it sat in his hands, waiting, watching for any mistake that the half demon would make. With a scowl of his own directed at the book that the page was located in, Rin placed it back on the counter and reached for his apron, slipping it on and tying a knot at his back.

 

Here I go.

 

Cake.

 

He had to make sure it was baked properly and all of the flavers melted together well. The recipe called for flour, baking powder, cocoa powder, sugar, vanilla, eggs, milk, salt, powdered sugar, and fresh strawberries.

 

Piece of cake. I can do it, just follow the damn recipe.

 

"That shouldn't be too hard." Rin muttered to himself.

 

With resolve hardening in his gut, Rin reached up for a mixing bowl and got to work. The flour, and sugar went into the bowl first, followed by the baking powder, and salt. After making sure the ingredients were mixed together, Rin reach up for another mixing bowl, this one a bit smaller then the other. The other ingrediants went into it. Milk, vanilla, and eggs. Rin reached for the whisk and started beating the wet ingrediants together, making sure that it was well blended. The eggs and milk made the liquid a little frothy at the top. With a nod, Rin brought the bowl over to the dry ingrediants and slowly poured it into the larger bowl. When half of the liquid in the bowl had emptied into the other, Rin stopped and whisked them together, blending them into a thick batter. The second half of the liquid then when in and Rin whisked it for a few minutes until the batter was completely smooth and a lot less thick then it had been at first. Bubbles began to pop up in diffrent locations. With another nod of his head, Rin double checked that he'd put all the ingrediants that needed.

 

Okay, I got this... I got this.

 

"Where the heck did I leave those baking pans?" Rin wondered to himself as he glanced arround for the most important part of the baking process.

 

I thought I put them next to the book when I got them out of the cupboard... Where the hell could they have gone off too?

 

Eyes scanned the area around him until finally the dull grey pans caught his eye. They were on the other side of the kitchen, well away from Rin's working area.

 

"How the heck did you get over there?" Rin walked over and snatched up the pans with one hand, before walking back to his cake batter.

 

Carefully, Rin greased one of the pans with butter and dusted it with white flour, turning the pan to make sure that it covered the bottom and sides of the pan. That done, he tapped the exess into the trash can next to him. That done, Rin picked up the batter and slowly tipped it into the pan, making sure that the flow was even and that it didn't go past the line he'd drawn in his mind. Three quarters of the way full. Half of the batter was left in the bowl. Rin reached over for the cocoa powder and scooped some into the bowl, whisking it until the yellowish mixture turned brown.

 

He left that alone for a second to grease and flour the other pan and then poured all the chocolate batter into that one.

 

"Next time I'm going to put them together and see how they bake... damn that sounds better then this idea... Next year.." Rin talked to himself, shaking his head. Why couldn't he have thought about it sooner?

 

Damn, I suck with cake idea's!

 

Leaving the batter to settle in the pans, Rin went to get the chocolate that was going to be drizzled on top of the cake after being melted on the stove. On second thought, Rin reached for the strawberries as well, then headed back.

 

Within moments, the oven was opened, pans placed inside, then closed again with a pot ot water set to boil on the stove.

 

Finally.

 

"Clean up time, wonder where Ukabach headed off to?" Rin asked himself as he places all the dirty dishes in the sink.

 

He could so help me with the dishes!

 

Fifteen minutes later, and all the dishes where clean, and Rin was carefully pulling the two cakes out of the warm oven. "Hot!" Rin hissed as he slid them onto the cooling rack on top if the counter.

 

Now to wait for it to cool. The water had been left boiling for a while but he wasn't sure that he should melt the chocolate just yet...

 

With a grunt, Rin lowered the heat and headed back to that thrice damned recipe book. After a few flipped pages, Rin found the one he wanted and needed.

 

How to keep Chocolate from Solidifying:

 

Melted chocolate will not stay melted after it has cooled. Chocolate must be kept in motion and heated to stay in liquid form because there is no actual water content in chocolate. If you are looking to keep chocolate in a liquid form, you should buy or make a chocolate syrup .

 

Make your own Chocolate Syrup:

 

Add a liquid to your melted chocolate. This will help insure that there will be enough liquid in the chocolate to prevent it from crystallizing when the chocolate is cooled.

 

You can add water, oil(helps cut the chocolate flavor), or cream(for a thicker syrup).

 

"Which one should I use... water, oil, or cream...?" Rin mused outloud.

 

::Cream! Rin, use cream! And then you should put some in a bowl for me!:: Kuro popped out of no where, surprising Rin a little. He hadn't expected to see the little Cat Sidhe in the kitchen this early in the morning.

 

With a chuckle, Rin agreed. "Do you even know what I'm using it for?"

 

::No, but cream is the bestest ever! Except for Sake! Sake is better then cream!::

 

Rin laughed outright at that, then thought of something. "You know, I have a little bottle of rice sake saved up... but since you already said you wanted to drink cream..."

 

::Sake! Oh please Rin! Sake, sake, sake!::

 

"Alright, alright! You deserve a little treat on Valentine's Day too."

 

::Yay! Rin, you're amazing! And what's Valentine's Day?::

 

While the cakes cooled, Rin went upstairs to his and Yukio's room to get his uniform on. He'd gotten up extra early in order to make the cake and a few bento boxes for lunch that day. As quietly as Rin could, he slid into the room and grabbed his blazer, tie, and bookbag before creeping out again. Yukio was still asleep and Rin didn't want to wake him up.

 

Surprised he's still sleeping...

 

With a shrug at that thought, Rin headed back down to the kitchen, passing a semi-drunk Kuro.

 

::This sake is amazing! Rin, you should try some!::

 

"Don't worry about me, Kuro. You enjoy your treat." Rin couldn't help but chuckle as Kuro nodded in agreement and stinking his face back into the bowl.

 

Walking over to counter, Rin stopped to to place his things just inside the kitchen, then headed over to the sink. Quickly, Rin washed and dried his hands before going over to to the stove. Quickly, he placed the chocolate in a glass bowl and placed that on top of the boiling water. A few minute passed and Rin saw the outer part of the chocolate chunks were already melted. He reached for the spoond and stired slowly.

 

Another minute passed and Rin went over to the fridge to pull out the cream. He splashed a little into the bowl and stired some more. Once it was all melted, Rin turned of the stove and turned back to the cakes.

 

First, Rin ran a knife along the pans, making sure that the cakes were free of the sides, then he placed a round plate on top and flipped the pan over. He did the same for the chocolate cake and waited a few minutes.

 

Hearing to small plomps, seconds appart from each other, Rin lifted the pans off.

 

It was time to decorate!

* * *

 

"Ryuji..." Rin started to say then a blush crossed his cheeks as Ryuji turned to look at him.

 

"Ya?"

 

"I... I made you something..." Rin stammered, suddenly feeling a little breathless as Ryuji smirked at him.

 

Damnit, he know what that does to me!

 

Shacky knee's, and the inability to stand up straight without feeling like he was about to fall on his ass. How the heck could one smirk do that to Rin?

 

"What is it?" Ryuji asked, startling Rin out of his thoughts.

 

"Oh, I... um.. its a Valentine's Day presant... I made you a cake..." Rin couldn't believe how hot his face was becoming.

 

I sound like a damn girl, don't I?

 

Ryuji raised an eyebrow, a smile playing at his lips. "Really? I've got one too, come on, I'll show you."

 

They way the words left those lips made Rin's heart start to pound, and his body to flush with need.

* * *

 

MA Start

 

Ryuji's eyes blazed with heat, just the look that he was sending Rin was making something raw flair up from his belly, and spread through his body. Like a wave, when it hit an obsticle, or a dead end, it reflected back, growing bigger and stronger with each passing second.

 

They had gone back to Rin's dormitory, to another part of the building. Rin was expecting it to be dusty and dirty but it seemed like someone had planned coming there ahead of time. Not even the trash can had had dust on it, from what Rin could see.

 

"Rin." The way Ryuji said his name, voice low, and rugged, made Rin shiver with need as he finally let himself lean forward towards the blaze that Ryuji's body. Their lips touched for a few moments before Ryuji slid his hands under Rin's shirt, slowly sliding up the shirt and leaving a burning trail wherever his hands touched. After a moment of Ryuji dominating Rin's mouth, he moved back, parting theri lips for a few seconds. The words that left his mouth, walfed softly across Rin's face. "You forgot the toping..."

 

"Did I? And here I thought it was perfect..." Rin murmured back before their lips were locked together again, both pairs of hand pulling and tugging at each other's articles of clothing. Buttons on shirts popped open, finally letting skin connect with skin. The touch was intoxicating and Rin couldn't help but moan as Ryuji slipped from his lips to trail kisses down his cheek, then jaw, and steadily made his way down and across his neck. There he stayed, tongue swirling, teeth locking, mouth sucking on the sensitive junkture where Rin's neck and shoulder joined.

 

"Ah.." Rin moaned, eyes begining to swim with pleassure. His hands moving of their own accord from Ryuji's back to his head, Rin fisted his hand in Ryuji's hair, not knowing whether to pull away from the torture or push closer. The attack on his neck increased, and Rin's breath hitched, then a groan left his lips. His body was hot, burning with wont, with need.

 

"You're perfect." Ryuji's words once again whispered over Rin's flesh as the teens mouth moved steadily down Rin's chest, hands touching and tracing Rin's skin, a counterpoint to the tongue leaving a wet path up to Rin's neck before capturing his mouth again.

 

The tugging of his pant's didn't register with Rin's brain for a moment, too caught up with the way his mouth was being ravished. Tongues fighting, teeth clashing, and heart beating faster then ever.

 

Intense.

 

It was intense.

 

Rin melted with the heat.

 

"Fuck.."The groan left as Ryuji's hand finally slipped into Rin pants and wraped his fingers on Rin's hard flesh and slowly tugged, moving his hand at a steady pace up and down Rin's length. "Ryu.."

 

"Perfect." Ryuji whispered again, hand withdrawing from Rin.

 

A small groan of loss left Rin mouth as he felt the warmth of that one hand leave. Suddenly, a gasp escaped him and something warm and sticky was splashed onto his bare chest. He didn't know when, but the shirt he'd been wearing had disapeared. Eye's opening a bit more, Rin looked up at Ryuji who held the bottle of chocolate sauce Rin had made.

 

"Ryuji..?"

 

"A topping always need's a little chocolate."

 

Rin could hear the smirk in that rugged voice. With a quick glance down at his body, Rin could see the chocolate sauce he'd made earlier, over his chest. The trail began on his neck, decended in a zigzag pattern down his chest and leading down towards his right hip.

 

"Here, don't eat it yet." Ryuji's voice brought Rin's eyes up in a flash. Ryuji was holding up one of the cut up strawberries to Rin's lips and placing it between the half demon's teeth, and then his lips decended on Rin's mouth, one arm pushing him down fully on the bed. Rin felt Ryuji place his arms on either side of his torso, holding himself up, not letting their skin touch again.

 

Ryujis ignored the strawberry for the moment, and began nibbling on the corner of Rin's mouth, teeth and lips then moving to Rin's bottom lip, gently bitting, and sucking.

 

The heat began to pool in Rin's lower body again as the pleasure began to build until it surpased its previous levels.

 

"Ahh..."

 

"You taste good..." Ryuji chuckled, finally moving towards Rin's neck again, tongue slipping out and lapping up the trail of chocolate.

 

"It's the chocolate..." Rin groaned around the strawberry that was still stuck in his mouth. Luckily he hadn't accidently swollowed it yet.

 

If I choke on it, I'm gonna die of embarassment.

 

"No... it only enhances your flavor." Ryuji replied, comming back up to kiss Rin, taking the strawberry with him and going back to the chocolate. Ryuji traised the chocolate with the strawberry , smearing some on the fruit before bringing it back to Rin's mouth and pushing it in. Rin chewed and swallowed, licking one side of his lips, feeling a bit of chocolate stuck there.

 

Dark eyes watched his tongue flicker out, before desending and claiming his mouth, while one hand was slowly drifting south, making Rin's brain short cuircuit with the pleasure.

 

Fuck...

 

A/N: And vuala! Did I get cha going? did I? XD . Thank you for reading! Sorry I haven't been updating as fast on my stories, I've been having majorly bad headaches for the past few weeks and they're damn distracting and infuriatingly irritating, and no matter what I do, they don't seem to go away! Talk about a nightmare.

 

On a semi-happier note, my birthday is next month! Yay for another year of getting old XP...gah how time flies when you least want it to DX.

 

Idea! Whoever can guess my age(before my birthday changes it) correctly will get their own one-shot! How about it? XD I'll even give you guys a hint! I am older then 15 but younger then 30! Though mentally, I'm stuck at 15 forever xD haha joking joking...

 

No CHEATING! :P

 

If you're a guest with no account, leave a name diffrent then Guest if you feel like participating so that way I can dedicate it spicifically to you.

 

Make sure you leave the answer to these questions in the same review if you want to be in for the one-shot! This goes for both members and guests.

 

What you think my age is:

 

Pairing you want me to write about:

 

Genre:(Angsty,Romantic,Tragedy,Hurt,Comfort, etc..)

 

And anything else you would like me to include in the one-shot!


	12. School Festival

Beta: Landartheconqueror

Rated: T-M

Summary: Mephisto has decided that True Cross Academy is going to do a festival. A lot of things can happen at a festival, and some things will be remembered for years to come.

School Festival:

The day dawned bright, without a single cloud marring the blue sky, and students were heading into the auditorium for a surprise announcement from their school director.

"What do you think he wants to tell us?" Shima wondered with a tired groan as the group of young exwires walked towards the double doors.

"Probably something ridiculous." Ryuji replied, his eyes scanning for a certain raven haired teen that hadn't met with their group yet.

"It might be to announce a new testing program." Konekomaru stated as he pushed his glasses back to the top of his nose.

"Don't you dare! Don't even suggest-no- don't even think of that horrible possibility!" Shima interrupted, holding his hands over his ears and shaking his head in denial of the words.

Shiemi couldn't help but giggle, while Izumo just shook her head at the pink haired idiot.

"Hey, wait up!"

Immediately, Ryuji turned towards the voice, a grin breaking out on his face as he spotted the half demon running towards them. "About time! Where have you been?!"

Rin scratched the back of his head sheepishly before leaning in to give Ryuji a quick kiss on the lips. "My alarm clock broke... eheh..."

Ryuji rolled his eyes but returned the kiss while the rest of the group greeted the new arrival. "Let's go."

Everyone started walking again; fortunately there were still quite a few people heading into the auditorium, so the group wasn't really late. They found seats at the back, with enough room for all of them to sit together without splitting up. Almost immediately after the exwires sat down, Mephisto walked into the stage and headed straight for the podium.

"Good morning, students! I'm soooo happy to see you all looking so energetic! First off, I'll be announcing something extremely exciting! I, your wonderful school director, have decided to host a School Festival! Each reading class will be doing some form of entertainment. For the next week, you will only be meeting in your reading class, planning and deciding on what to do for the festival. Now, for Cram students it will be a bit different. If you attend Cram School, you will be meeting in that class and you will have more responsibilities. The preparations start now! Off you go, and make sure you don't slack off! This will be open to the public!" With a flourish, Mephisto waved goodbye, and headed off the stage. Nobody saw the smirk as he left from sight.

Not even a second passed and there was talking erupting from all directions of the auditorium.

"That was pretty quick..." Rin muttered over to Ryuji who was sitting next to him, their hands clasped together like they always were when the two sat anywhere close to each other.

"So... I guess we're going to Cram Class. Let's go! I want to get this over with!" Shima said loudly, leading the exwires away from the auditorium. They were the first people to get up, everyone else was still talking excitedly to each other about what they thought their class could be doing or what they personally wanted to do.

B/R

"What do you think we're going to be doing?" Shiemi asked as they headed towards their desks.

"Aren't we supposed to decide what to do?" Izumo looked around the room at the other exwires.

For a moment no one said anything. "W-well, the director did say that Cram students were going to have bigger responsibilities... that sounded like they already chose what we would be doing..." Shiemi trailed off a little hesitantly.

Izumo nodded her head at the words. "That makes sense actually..."

"Good morning, class." Everyone turned to look at Yukio who had walked through the door without anyone noticing.

"Yo, Yukio! Why're we doing this festival crap?" Rin yelled out to his brother who was putting his suitcase on the table.

"Because Sir Pheles wanted to. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what we're going to be doing for the festival." Yukio raised an eyebrow as Shiemi raised her hand. "Yes, Sheimi?"

"Y-yuki, where are we going to be for the festival? Normal people and st-students can't come into the Cram School..." Shiemi blushed and looked down at the desk as she trailed off again.

Yukio smiled at the shy girl. "We'll be setting up in one of the smaller cafeterias. The reason for that is Sir Pheles has decided to that we will be doing a Café. You're required to wear costumes like kimonos, sailor outfits, butler outfits, yukatas and that like. We have to make sure that you're all coordinated so it all looks presentable."

"What?!"

"A Cafe? Boring!"

"Why?!"

"I'd love to see Shiemi and Izumo in Sailor Moon outfits!" Shima whispered with a giggle before Izumo smacked him on the back of his head with a muttered 'idiot!'. "Ow! I was just kidding! No need to get physical..."

"Alright, let's get planning. What sort of beverages and little snacks would you want to sell?" Yukio started, ignoring the mumbling from the pink haired teen.

"Cookies!"

"Coffee stuff, obviously."

"Um... cake?"

"Brownies!"

"Wait, who's going to make all this crap?" Rin slammed his am down on the desk as soon as the thought hit him.

"I thought that was obvious, you are Rin." Yukio couldn't help but let his lips twitch at the look on his twin brother's face.

Rin jumped to his feet in indignation. "What?! When did I decide that?!"

"You didn't"

"..." Rin sat back down, and folded his arms across his chest. The pout on his face was extremely noticeable, he mumbled under his breath so that Yukio wouldn't hear him. "Asshole."

"I heard that."

Day of the Festival:

"This is absurd..." Izumo grumbled as she tugged on the black skirt of the maid outfit she had on.

"Umm... it's not so bad.." Sheimi said while looking down her front. The pink corset like dress and the white undershirt barely covered everything. A blush slowly appearing on her face the longer she stared. "I take that back... Who choose maid and butler themed Cafe?"

Izumo ran her eyes over the other female with a small frown. Both of them were obviously uncomfortable with the arrangement. "I have no idea, but whoever it was... I'm going to kill him."

"Well, it wasn't me! But I don't mind it one bit!" Both girls turned around, one with a glare, the other with a blush, to look at Shima who had on black dress pants, white, long sleeved shirt and gloves, and a pink bowtie.

"I like the bowtie, Shima. It matches your hair really well." Shiemi smiled, ignoring what he had said. "Do Rin, Bon, and Konekomeru have bowties as well?"

"Well, Bon has a red tie, but the rest of us have bowties. Rin's blue and Konekomaru's is grey. Rin also had a red and grey vest on. Everyone else has the same shirt as me."

"Why does Rin have a vest, and Bon a tie?" Izumo asked but not really expecting an answer. If it was the same person that had left Shiemi and her outfits out, then they wouldn't find out.

Shima shrugged, confirming Izumo's thoughts on it.

"Geez, how the hell do you tie these things?" Everyone turned to Ryuji who had just appeared and was struggling with how to tie his tie properly. At the moment it was a mess of knots and even more knots that seemed to be never ending.

Just then, Rin appeared a big grin on his face. He had heard Ryuji complaining about the tie. "I can help you."

"Huh? You know how to tie ties, Rin?" Shiemi asked with sparkles in her eyes. "That's amazing!"

"Uh, thanks!" Rin walked over to Ryuji, grabbed the tie, and began to loosen all the knots, before bringing up the collar of Ryuji's shirt. He then put the tie over his boyfriend's neck and tied it the right way. Rin made sure to bring the collar back down and fixing the tie underneath it so that it was perfect. Rin couldn't help but smirk up at Ryuji, who seemed to be developing a slight blush on this cheeks the longer that Rin worked.

Suddenly, Ryuji leaned in and kissed Rin, slipping his tongue into the raven haired teens mouth, before pulling away with a smirk. Now Rin was the one that was blushing. "Tease."

"Alright, people! This is our menu. We will be selling a few things. Anything with coffee, tea, and a few pastries. The list of all the pastries is on the back of the menu, drinks and beverages are the front side." Yukio stated as he walked into the room. He was also wearing dress pants and a white long sleeved shirt, though he didn't have a tie or a bowtie.

When he saw that everyone was looking at him, Yukio passed them a couple of menus so that they all had a good idea of what they had. Rin was the only one that knew everything by heart, since he had made it. "Okay, I will be the host. I'm going to be the one seating everyone at the tables. Rin, you will be the waiter for section A. Bon, section B. Sheimi, section C. Izumo, section D. Shima, section A with Rin. Konekomeru, section B with Bon. It's important that you be as nice as possible. And for the love of God, don't piss any of the patrons off. Sir Pheles will be watching and he expects perfection from us."

"I have one question!" Izumo stated. Yukio nodded for her to continue and she did. "Who chose our theme? And why do we have to be maids and butlers?"

"Sir Pheles did. He decided on our theme as soon as he thought of the festival idea." Yukio sighed, he had been more than a little annoyed with the whole event since he'd found out about it. "I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't budge."

"How did he know our sizes?"

That question was met with an uncomfortable silence from everybody.

R/B

"Big Brother, why did you want to do a festival?" Amaimon asked as they walked down the hallway, passing by many students and stands.

"Because I felt like it, Little Brother. Now, do you have your camera?" Mephisto asked as the stopped in front of the Cafe sign.

Amaimon reached into his pocket and pulled out a disposable, water proof camera. "Of course I did, Big Brother."

"Good, now run along and please try not to scare anyone away. I'm off to see how the rest of the festival is doing." With that, Mephisto disappeared down the hall, leaving Amaimon to contemplate the Cafe sign for a few seconds.

A shout from the open doors had his eyes going towards it. What he saw made him pause for a moment.

"Rin, get your ass back in here! I swear if you leave, I'm going to find you and tie you up to a chair!"

"You can't make me! I'll be back later when this whole thing's done! I don't even know why I have to put on the stupid maid outfit!" With that, the raven haired teen tossed said outfit to the ground, just a few feet away from Amaimon's feet.

"I was just kidding! Now get your ass back in here!"

"Fuck off, Yukio!" With that, Rin stalked past Amaimon, not even seeing him there.

For a few seconds, the green haired demon just stared after the fuming Rin, then what seemed like a light bulb flashed on in Amaimon's head. "That should be fun." With a small smirk, Amaimon picked up the discarded outfit and followed the path that Rin took, making sure that he stayed out of sight of his youngest brother. It wouldn't do to be seen before the fun could even begin.

R/B

The half-demon stalked down the halls, full on glaring at anyone that met his gaze. Nothing could calm him down right then, not even a kiss from his Ryuji was going to make him forget the incident that had just happened. "He's so dead, I don't care if he is my twin brother!"

Just as he was stalking past an empty hallway, something wrapped around him and knocked him out. All he managed to see was a blackness rushing towards him.

It seemed like a moment later that Rin woke up, on what seemed like the floor. With a groan, Rin tried to roll over but found that he couldn't move at all. His hands and feet must have been tied up, and he felt something in his mouth that kept him from speaking.

What the fuck? Where the Hell am I?

Rin wiggled around, and noticed that something was... off. He had clothes on... but it seemed like his legs were bare... and the shirt he was wearing was longer than normal and extremely frilly.

With a muffled grunt, Rin managed to maneuver enough to glance down his front. His face immediately paled as what he saw registered in his mind.

He was wearing the maid outfit. The maid outfit he'd thrown onto the floor before leaving the Cafe. The stupid damned maid outfit that Yukio had told him he needed to wear.

What. The. Hell!

R/B

With the tray held at chest level, Ryuji walked towards his area. He made sure to weave carefully around tables and customers until he finally got to the right table near the middle of his area. "Alright, here's your order's. Two chocolate fudge cakes and two caramel ice mocha's."

"Thank you!" The two girls smiled at him. With a nod, Ryuji walked away. The giggling that erupted after he left made him flinch.

"What the heck was that about?" Ryuji wondered to himself, heading over to Yukio, who was motioning him over.

"Ryuji, can you please look for Rin and bring him back? This is getting ridiculous." Yukio asked the teen, sounding a little annoyed that Rin had stormed away over a joke.

Before Rin had left, they hadn't been that busy, but now they had become flooded with people. It seemed like their little Cafe had become extremely popular with the majority of the students. Luckily, every class had a different set time for their break so not a lot of students could pour into the Cafe at the same time.

The blonde and brunette haired teen nodded his head, holding in a smirk. He'd be able to leave, and if he did end up finding Rin, Ryuji didn't think that he'd bring him back just yet. They were almost done anyway for the first part of their shift. There would be a lunch break for them in an hour or so, and they'd be free for an hour after that before they were required to open the Cafe again for the rest of the afternoon. "I'll bring him back in no time." With that, he turned and headed down the direction he'd seen Rin stomp down. It had only been thirty or so minutes since his boyfriend had stormed away, and Ryuji figured that he would be easy to find.

That didn't turn out to be the case when half an hour later, Ryuji still hadn't found Rin. "Where the heck did he go?"

"Would you be looking for Rin?" A voice asked behind him, and Ryuji turned his head to look at who had spoken. Mephisto stood behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Do you know where he's at?" Ryuji asked, turning to fully face the School Director.

"As a matter of fact I do! My little brother decided to play a joke on Rin, he's tied up and waiting to be released from the closet in the gym. Amaimon is eccentric like that. Now, if I were you, I'd hightail it there as soon as possible. Rin looks positively adorable in the outfit." The Director handed Ryuji a picture.

"What?" Ryuji asked but a moment later, with a last smirk at Ryuji, Mephisto was gone. The School Director left the confused Ryuji behind. For a few moments, Ryuji could only stare at the spot that he had stood at but after a little while, the teen began walking. Now that he had a clear destination, he was determined to get there as soon as possible. Then he glanced down at the picture in his hand. What he saw made his face heat up.

It was Rin. Rin in a maid outfit, asleep on the floor.

The picture made Ryuji pick up the pace and about five minutes later, he got to the gym's closet. When Ryuji opened it, the first thing he saw was the baskets holding the footballs, soccer balls, basketballs, and volleyballs. The next thing that registered to his mind was someone in a maid outfit, laying on the floor near the middle of the room.

"Mhmmph!" The person wiggled, making the skirt of the outfit ride up higher, exposing pale thighs.

Ryuji's eyes lingered on the exposed skin, before drifting up to see Rin's face. The raven haired teen was looking at him, first with hopeful eyes, then his eyes widened and a blush formed on his cheeks.

A smirk suddenly appeared on Ryuji's face, and that one smirk made the blush on Rin's face turn even darker.

His eyes trailed up to Rin's hair which had a black and white hair band. It separated Rin's bangs from the rest of his hair. With the smirk getting bigger by the second, Ryuji's eye's went down to Rin's face, spying the black cloth tied around his mouth, neck, then to the white and black maid long sleeves, corset, and frilly skirt somehow worked extremely well with Rin's figure. And the tail... the way it peeked out from under the skirt was arousing. But then again, Ryuji loved that tail no matter what; maybe it was how it wasn't hidden.

Ryuji stepped closer to Rin who lay frozen, eyes wide, hands tied behind his back and feet bound together at the ankles and knees. His eyes went down Rin's legs, spying the knee high stockings. They were black with a white ribbon at the top of each stocking.

Now he understood what Mephisto had meant. Rin was indeed adorable- Extremely so. And Ryuji had him all to himself.

Ryuji's grin seemed to get bigger. Within seconds, he stepped up to Rin, then crouched down next to him, hand slowly trailing up Rin's bare thigh.

"Memph." Rin finally seemed to find his voice, and spoke. Or, at least he tried to.

"I'm keeping you like this for a while. I'm sure you won't mind." Ryuji teased, his voice a little husky as his eyes roamed Rin's body again. "This is better than when you wear the apron."

Rin's chest was heaving, heart racing, not in panic, but in excitement. Everywhere Ryuji's hand touched, left a tingling sensation in its wake. With a swift movement, Ryuji removed the cloth around Rin's mouth and the binds around his knees and ankles. As soon as that was done, Ryuji leaned in and pressed his lips tightly against Rin's, pushing him onto his back, his own body settling between Rin's legs. The kiss deepened and Rin couldn't help but let out a moan as Ryuji ground their lower bodies together in a slow and torturous movement.

Maybe the maid outfit wasn't so bad.

Rin felt Ryuji's hand slide under the skirt.

No, it wasn't.

Another moan left Rin's mouth as Ryuji's hips picked up the pace a bit, teasing, torturing, and making Rin wish for more; For flesh to met flesh, not to have a barrier between them.

"Not yet." Ryuji's whisper made Rin shudder and his head roll to the side, letting the other teen have access to his neck. And Ryuji took full advantage of that opportunity.

Neither teen noticed that the door had opened, revealing two demons. One was Mephisto, who had an amused look on his face. The other was Amaimon who held a camera between his hands, and an interested look on his face.

For a few minutes, the younger demon just watched the two teens, and then glanced over at Mephisto. The look on his face made Mephisto start to sweat a tiny bit. "Big Brother, I would like to try what they're doing."

"No." Mephisto didn't even have to think about it. Denial. Denial. Denial.

"But Big Brother, they look like they're having fun."

"No!"

"Why not? They're both boys, and we're boys. Don't you want to have fun like they are? You like purple, I saw that extra maid outfit and that was purple."

"For Father's sake, no!"

"You're no fun, Big Brother."


	13. First Date

First Date:  
"Ryuji, remember our first date?" Rin smirked as Ryuji scowled, a bright red tinge already rising up from his neck.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Bon motioned for for Shima and Konekomaru to go ahead. He kept his eyes locked on the half demon walking ahead of him.   
It was time. He was going to do it. He was going to open his mouth and ask him out.  
He could do it.  
He could do it.  
He would do it!  
He would.... maybe wait ...?  
Bon sighed as doubts crowded his previous enthusiasm.   
He couldn't do it... he was such a coward!  
"Hey, Bon! What's up?"   
For a second, Ryuji froze. He couldn't help but stare at Rin, spellbound at the way Rin's hair fluttered gently in the light breeze that had popped up just then. Ryuji's gaze shifted from Rin's hair to his eyes, and from there, down to his lips...  
Ryuji couldn't help that his own tongue darted out to lick his own lips. Rin 's looked so kissable... He was only a few feet away. Ryuji could just lean forward and their lips would touch... They looked so soft...  
"Are you okay?"  
That question snapped Ryuji out of his thoughts. "Ah, yeah. Sorry..." Ryuji blushed, his eyes drifting down to Rin's mouth again. "I just got lost in thought..."  
Rin tilted his head a bit before shrugging.   
Ryuji suddenly got an idea. He couldn't be a coward anymore. "Ah...Rin... We're going to the movies, do you want to come too?" Okay, maybe he was still a little bit of a coward...  
"Sweet! Sure! Are we going now?" Rin asked with a grin.   
Ryuji nodded. "The one I want to see should be starting soon but we'll be in time."  
"Are the others meeting us there?"  
"Ah, yeah..." Ryuji had to keep himself from scratching the back of his head nervously. He was such a bad liar, Rin would probably see through it right away...  
"Woo! Let's go!" Rin grinned. In a move that made Ryuji's heart jump, Rin reached over to him and grabbed his hand. Before Ryuji could process it, Rin started pulling Ryuji out of the school grounds.   
In no time at all they were right outside the theaters.   
"They're either not here yet our they went ahead of us..." Rin stated, eyes darting around to spot their friends.   
"They're already in there..." Ryuji felt the way his face was still burning. Rin hadn't let go of his hand yet and he couldn't help but stare at their joined hands.  
"Which one is it?"   
"I don't know.. "  
"You don't know? What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Rin asked, puzzled.  
"Oh! Sorry, it's.... it's..." Ryuji felt sweat run down the side of his face as he stared at the list of movies. "That one! Two tickets, please!"   
Ryuji pretended not to notice the odd look that Rin was sending him as he paid and ushered Rin inside the building.  
Ryuji bought popcorn and two drinks before they made their way to theater four.   
"I don't see them..." Rin said as he scanned the area on their way to the top seats.  
Ryuji laughed nervously. "They're probably in the bathroom..." It wasn't going to work. Damn last minute ideas!   
The movie started then and Ryuji could tell that Rin was staring at him.  
After looking at Ryuji for a minute, a smirk appeared on Rin's face. "You just wanted to go on a date with me, didn't you?"  
Ryuji was taking a sip from his soda, and he choked.   
"You did!" Rin whispered teasingly into Ryuji's ear, and Ryuji shivered.   
That was when Rin reached over to tip Ryuji's face towards him.   
Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rin wrapping his arms around the blushing Ryuji. "That was one of the happiest days of my life." He murmured, and Ryuji placed his own arms around Rin, holding him close. He was still blushing, but with a smile.  
"Mine too."


	14. Play With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sorry it's taking me forever to come up with new updates! I am so sorry for that! Thank you to everyone that has been sticking with me even though the wait is long! Love you guys! Now, on with the funny story!
> 
> Tittle: Play With Me
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Summary: Withdrawals can be maddening. Rin is missing the love of his life and just when he thinks he's about to have him in his arms again, an annoying demon decides to postpone the reunion.

"Big brother, I'm bored."

Mephisto ignored Amaimon's cry for attention and kept on reading the book on his lap. It was too early for this.

Amaimon leaned closer and stared at Mephisto. "Brother, I'm bored."

Once again, Mephisto ignored his younger brother. Maybe if he pretended not to hear, Amaimon would leave and find something interesting to do on his own.

"Brother, don't ignore me. I know you can hear me." The younger demon poked Mephisto's face repeatedly. "Big brother, stop pretending to read and play with me."

"Amaimon, stop that. Didn't you have your fun already?" Mephisto leaned away to avoid any more possible pokes.

"That was then, this is now."

Mephisto placed his elbow on his desk and rubbed the side of his head. A sigh escaped his lips as he studied his younger brother. "You know, we have another brother here that you can play with."

Immediately, Amaimon's eyes sharpened in interest. "Oh. You are right, big brother." And with that, Amaimon left the room.

"Peace at last." Mephisto finally put the book away, not feeling guilty in the least.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The rays of light smacked directly into Rin's face, making the raven haired teen moan. One would have thought that he had had a long rest. A great rest. The best that he'd ever had in his life.

Well, one would be wrong. That was a big N.O. Instead of a peaceful rest in the arms of his loving boyfriend, Rin had been alone in his bed. All night, the only thing he could do was stare up at his ceiling, with worry eating at his insides.

Rin had waited and waited for Ryuji's phone call or text message saying that he had made it safe and sound back to True Cross. That everything was fine and he hadn't gone and had a crazy bus driver that had driven everyone off the road(Rin's first thought). Or that he hadn't met a stranger that was possessed by a strong perverted demon and tied in his basement for some BDSM action(Rin's latest form of worry). Ryuji might look tough on the outside, but his body just wasn't made for that!

And even IF Ryuji was made for it, the only one in the world allowed to spank that ass was Rin! Not some perverted demon that didn't know what 'no' meant! Or didn't know how to score a date without drugging the living daylights out of some stranger that they found attractive!

Maybe he was going overboard with his worrying but he couldn't exactly help it! Going roughly twenty four hours without contact with the love of your life tended to do that to a person! There was no way someone could deny that! Even if they knew that they couldn't have their phone on or something of that nature, a person still worried. It was automatically programmed into your mind to think that the absolute worst thing had happened to your loved one.

And that was exactly what Rin had been doing during what he was now dubbing as 'The Dark Hour'. If he didn't hear from Ryuji in a few minutes, no matter what Yukio said, he was going to bust out of True Cross and start searching high and low for Ryuji. No one was going to hold him back! If Mephisto said anything, Rin was going to shove his smug face into one of his ever present ramen cups. The bastard deserved it.

Just then, his phone rang, derailing the plan that would likely be his downfall, and immediately lifting his spirits.

Ryuji- Rin, I'm sorry for not being able to call you. My phone died and I forgot my charger back at the temple. I was going to call you as soon as I got back, but I barely made it to my bed before passing out. Let's go have breakfast, it's on me ;).

The worry melted away, replaced with a warm and happy feeling. He was finally going to see Ryuji!

Rin- I'll get ready and meet you at the cafeteria! I missed you!

The half demon grinned happily as he sent the message and threw his covers back. He quickly gathered his clothes and rushed out of the room to the showers.

Rin stripped his shirt off and let it drop in the middle of the hallway. He didn't care at the moment. He was going to see Ryuji!

Finally, he made it to the showers and turned on the water. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and washed his body. In about five minutes, he turned off the water and toweled himself off.

Rin dressed on his way back to his and Yukio's room. It wasn't like anyone was going to see him. Sure, Ryuji and him sometimes slept in a different room from Yukio whenever the other teen could stay over but no one else in their group had ever stayed over for longer than a night. And currently, no one had.

Once back in their room, Rin gathered all his school things and headed back out the door. He couldn't wait to get his hand on Ryuji!

"Rin?" Yukio mumbled sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes slightly to clear them. "Where are you going..?" He glanced at the clock, eyes widening. "At six in the morning?"

"Ryuji's back." Rin threw a grin over his shoulder. "I'll catch you later, Yukio!"

Yukio blinked as Rin disappeared through the door. "Well... at least he won't be making any more trouble." With that, Yukio snuggled back under his sheets with a contented sigh. He still had an hour and a half and he was not going to waste it by keeping his eyes open. Hearing Rin grunting and huffing in frustration that whole night had been awful.

Rin was in love, so Yukio let it slide.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A wide grin could be seen on Rin's face as he made his way down the empty streets. His head was in the clouds and he didn't care to pay attention to anything around him.

If he hadn't had his head in space, Rin would have noticed the shadow that followed him. Eventually he did notice. Too bad it was a bit too late.

Amaimon pushed Rin. Instead of just falling on the ground, he fell through it.

"What the fuck?" Rin groaned out as he sat up. He was seeing stars, and his head hurt.

"Hello, little brother." Amaimon appeared in front of Rin, scaring the shit out of the half demon.

"Amaimon?! What the hell? Why did you do that for?!" Rin growled at the demon leaning down towards him with a blank look on his face. "And where'd you freaking take me?!"

Amaimon just tilted his head to the side, studying his younger brother closely.

Rin grumbled again and pushed himself up to his feet. "Whatever! Take me back now!"

"No."

The simple word made Rin frown. "No? Why the hell not?!"

Amaimon just stared back.

"Are you deaf? Why not?!" Rin was growing frustrated. He didn't have time for this, Ryuji was waiting for him!

"Play with me."

"What?!" Rin stuttered, stumbling a few step back.

"Play with me, little brother. I'm bored." Amaimon closed the distance the Rin had created.

"Wha- you want to play games?" Rin blurted out with another step backwards.

"Yes. I'm bored little brother. Play a game with me."

"Hell no! Take me back now! Ryuji's waiting for me, you know!" Rin crossed his arms across his chest in anger.

Amaimon was silent for a second before shaking his head in the negative. "No. Play with me and I'll take you back."

"No!" Rin huffed and turned on his heel. He stomped away. He was going to find his own way back to Ryuji!

After a few minutes of looking around, Rin stopped in confusion. He had just left Amaimon behind him, and now he was in front of him... "What the...?"

Rin scowled at the demon, before passing him again. This time, Rin made sure not to make any turns.

Yet again, he came across Amaimon. This time, Rin reached into his pocket and dropped a piece of blue paper as he passed Amaimon. Once more, Rin walked for a few minutes and again he spotted the green haired demon in front of him. As he stalked towards the blank faced teenaged looking demon, Rin spotted the paper on the ground.

Instead of going another round, Rin stopped right in front of Amaimon. "What the hell? Why am I going in circles?!"

"Play with me and I'll take you back." Was Amaimon's simple request and promise.

Rin ground his teeth together before he sagged in defeat. "Fine! But as soon as we're finished you're taking me straight back!"

Amaimon nodded his head.

Rin sighed in frustration. "Well? What game do you want to play?"

"Dress up."

"Huh...? Dress.. up..?"

"Stand still."

"Huh?! Wait?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Rin tried to get out of Amaimon's grasp. "Stop!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Say it."

"No!"

"If you don't say it, you won't be leaving."

"Fuck you!"

"I guess you want to stay a little longer, little brother."

"No! Fuck! Fine!" Rin snapped, his face red. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"..." Rin could feel the heat from his face. He swept the dress ruffles to the side and jumped forward. "Y-you saved me! My hero! P-please take me with you! I want to be s-strong, just like you!"

"That's not what you were supposed to say, but I'll let it pass this time."

Rin couldn't help but sag in relief. He was free. Then his brain registered the last bit of his sentence. "This time...?!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryuji sat on the table, head on his hand as he waited for Rin to show up. He glanced at his phone screen for the twelfth time in two minutes and frowned. Rin was late.

Another ten minutes passed.

"Late..." Ryuji muttered with worry. Just as he was about to get up and go to Rin's dorm, he appeared.

"Rin!" Ryuji jumped up and wrapped his arms around Rin.

Rin immediately buried his face into Ryuji's neck and inhaled his scent. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ryuji kissed Rin's cheek. "What took you?"

Ryuji could feel Rin shudder. "I never want to play with Amaimon ever again."

"Why? What happened?" Ryuji asked, worry evident in his eyes.

"It was torture!" Rin shook his head and muttered. "Next time he's wearing the damn dress!"

"Huh?"

Rin's face turned red.

"He made you..?"

"He's an asshole!" Rin cried indignantly.

Ryuji couldn't help but chuckle at the disgruntled look on Rin's face. It made him look adorable.

"I'm never going to play dress up with him again, big brother be damned!"

"You'll play dress up for me, though?" Ryuji smirked, pulling Rin's hips against his.

The way Rin sputtered and flushed was priceless.

Still, Ryuji made a mental note to go after Amaimon. No one was allowed to see Rin in a dress but him.

"Come on, breakfast can wait." Ryuji murmured, and loved the way Rin's eyes sparkled with interest.

A/N: There it is! What did you guys think? Hope you liked! Both boys are so possessive of each other! So funny hehe. Thank you for the reviews of the previous chapter! I really love them!


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Yay for a faster update!

Summary: After graduating True Cross and subsequently becoming Exorcists, Ryuji wants Rin to move in and thinks that now would be the perfect time to ask.

Rating: MA just because there's a little sexy time in this one. Nothing really big but still...

Chapter 15: Move in Surprise

"I want to move in together."

The words made Rin freeze for a second, before his trademark grin appeared on his face. "You want to move in together? Really?"

Ryuji nodded, a wide grin on his face. He walked over to Rin and wrapped his arms round his slightly smaller frame. "We used to sleep in each other's dorm rooms before we graduated. Why would we not move in together now that we're exorcists?"

Rin leaned away slightly away so that he could have a good look of Ryuji's face, but the rest of his body stayed flush against the other man's. "But I thought you were going back to your temple...?"

"I will, but only every other weekend or so." Ryuji smirked. "I really want to move in with you... So will you?"

"Why would I say no?" Rin replied a playful smile on his face.

"I knew you'd never say no." Ryuji leaned forward and gave Rin a kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This is such a hassle..." Rin grunted as he moved the dresser across the floor to the other side of the bedroom. At first he'd wanted it next to the door, but after putting it there, he'd vetoed that idea. The door wouldn't be able to close completely if he left it in that spot. Another huff left Rin's mouth as he finally got the dresser to the wall.

It wasn't bad, really, but considering that he'd been moving things around all day... Yeah, he was allowed to be just a little grumpy, thank you very much.

Ryuji had offered to go get them dinner, and Rin had happily agreed.

But that had been an hour ago. And now... Now Rin just wanted to be done. He wanted to be eating and relaxing with Ryuji on their bed...

The half demon shook his head, and quickly got to work on putting all their clothes away. He gave Ryuji the top two drawers and made the bottom two his. Once all the clothes that went into the dresser were put away, Rin turned to the clothes on the coat hangers. It would be time consuming to have both their clothes mixed in the closet, so Rin made sure to put all his suits and shirts on the left and all of Ryuji's things on the right.

Thankfully, that task was a quick one to finish.

Next, Rin put the bed sheets on the bed as well as the blankets and comforter set. All the pillows fluffed up nice and soft. Rin couldn't help himself, he dove face first onto the bed and let his muscles relax for the first time that day.

Without meaning to, Rin closed his eyes and he promptly fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryuji pushed open the door, his hands full of bags and boxes of food. He hadn't meant to take so long, but he'd needed to pick up something extra on the way, and the side stop had taken way longer then he would have wished or even wanted to.

With a grunt, Ryuji plopped all of the food onto the table and looked around. It seemed like Rin had already finished with the living room...

Ryuji winced, he'd left his boyfriend to finish moving everything in... If Rin yelled at him, Ryuji wouldn't even blame him.

The exorcist went in search of Rin, since he wasn't in the living room or kitchen, that meant that he was in the bedroom or bathroom. He had to apologise for making him wait for so long.

As he glanced into the bedroom, Ryuji froze at the sight that met his eyes. Even after years together, Rin would always take his breath away.

Rin was spread out on the bed. He'd obviously fallen asleep waiting for him. Ryuji studied the way Rin's shirt was riding up his stomach. His abs stood out. Probably because he'd been moving things around all day. Rin's raven hair was messy, and slightly mussed on the pillow he lay on.

Slowly, Ryuji made his way to the bed and reached out with his hand to rub Rin's stomach slightly.

A soft moan left Rin's lips as Ryuji unbuttoned his shirt and traced the prominent muscles on his chest.

Ryuji lowered his head and began kissing his way from Rin's abs, to his chest, and finally, to Rin's slightly parted lips.

The half demon had woken up some time between the kissing, his eyes darkened with passion. "Ryuji..." The word left his lips with a groan. "Finally, you're home..."

"I'm sorry, love." Ryuji stopped kissing so he could gaze into Rin's heavy lidded eyes. "There was too much traffic, but I'm here now... I'm sorry you finished the apartment all by yourself... Let me make it up to you..."

Ryuji lowered his lips to Rin's neck. He enjoyed the way that Rin's body was squirming from what his hand was doing to him.

"Take off your shirt!" Rin growled, his hands fisting in the sheets. "Please."

Ryuji smirked slightly as he suckled on the raven's neck. He loved it when Rin went from demanding, to pleading. And the way he moaned...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They left the room a few hours later, both were feeling their hunger.

"What did you bring?" Rin asked as they made their way to the kitchen in their sweat pants and nothing else.

"Some chinese food." Ryuji replied as he grabbed a bag and took out a container. After opening that, he saw that it was fried rice. He reached into the bag for another one and saw the sweet and sour chicken.

"Thank God you brought a lot. I'm starving." Rin chuckled as he picked up a pair of chopsticks and started shoveling rice into his mouth. When Rin was done with that box, he reached over for another one when a black little box caught his attention. It had been hidden by the bags of food.

Rin picked it up and popped it open. He froze in shock. It was a plain gold band.

Ryuji gasped as he noticed what Rin had picked up. How could he have left on the table with the food!? Why didn't he check his pocket before going to the bedroom?! This hadn't been how he'd wanted to ask! His plan… it was.. it had been perfect….

"Wha...?" Rin finally managed to stumble out, eyes wide as he stared down at the ring. His hands were shaking hard. "Ryuji..?"

"Rin..." Ryuji got up from his seat and walked over to Rin. He took the box from Rin, and knelt down while holding the box up. "This wasn't how I was planning on doing this... but...Will you do me the honor of staying by my side… for the rest of my life? Will you hold my hand, and kiss my lips when things don't go just right? Will you love me enough to marry me and become my partner for life? Rin Okumura, will you have me for the rest of your life?"

Tears ran freely from Rin's eyes. He'd never… never expected this… but now that he had it, he definitely wasn't going to let it slip away. "Of course I will!"

A/N: Hmmm… I feel like I rushed that…. Did it feel rushed?

Special thanks to my wonderful and amazing reviewers! You guys made my day!


	16. Introductions

Introductions:

The picture placed on top of the tomb looked a little worse for wear, no surprise there really. Being left out in the elements like it had, it was honestly a wonder that it hadn't completely faded yet.

Rin made a mental note to replace it the next time they came as he studied he faces on the paper. His father was in the middle with Yukio to his left, and Rin to his right. He had his hands on top of both his sons hair, obviously in the process of giving them noogies.

Rin could feel the pull on his cheek as he unconsciously smiled at the memories that came from the day that this particular picture was taken. He hadn't even known about it until the very last second. If he had, then he'd probably have high-tailed it out of the monastery for the day. Now he was glad that he'd been so in the dark about it.

To think... To think how much his life had changed since those days...

"I..I miss you, dad... Every single day... It... I feel so... lost with you not here... I... I hope you're proud of me, old man... Did you know? I'm an Exorcist now... And I'm getting married. C-can you believe that? Me, getting married. Bet you'd never seen that coming, huh?" Rin chuckled, eyes more than a little misty from the tears that he tried desperately to keep from falling. "I remember when you teased me about finding a girl... How happy I would be... Well, Ryuji isn't a girl but I found him... and he makes me so happy, dad. He really does, better than any girl ever could. You... You'd love him..." Rin smiled, eyes looking down at the tombstone. "He's kind, and he cares about me. He does all these little things that just makes my day, dad. All I have to do is see his smile, and I feel... I don't know if there's a word for it, but he's it, dad. He's... He's everything..."

Here, Rin had to stop so he could wipe the trails of tears off of his face. "Now, he's still got his downsides but so do I. I think we compliment each other rather well, dad... He's serious and I'm more laid back but we both can get rather stubborn when we think we're right. He's more book smart than I ever could be. He's brilliant, dad..." Rin said happily, before his smile fell slightly. "I wish he could have met you... and that you could have met him, dad... He came here with me... Even though... He wanted to meet you, even though..." Rin had to stop himself as the tears fell again.

After he composed himself again, Rin looked over his shoulder at Ryuji. He was still in the same spot that Rin had left him at. Eyes trained on Rin's kneeling form. Rin studied him for a moment, a smile playing at his lips as he watched Ryuji's hair swirl around his head. It was chilly and Rin wasn't surprised to see Ryuji's hands buried deep inside his coat pockets.

The half demon jerked his head, motioning for the other man to get closer.

The sound of crunching snow, rang out through the nearly empty cemetery as Ryuji made his careful way over. He stopped right next to Rin and knelt down as well, not caring that his pants would soon be soaking wet because of the snow.

"Dad, I don't know if you're here or even if you can see this, but this is Ryuji Suguro. Don't worry about the piercings, he might look like a big, bad boy, but he's just a big teddy bear." Rin teased, making Ryuji blush as bowed to the grave.

"Hello sir, I know you don't know me at all, but I promise to take care of Rin. He's... He's my world." Ryuji stuttered to a stop, and looked over at Rin who had a smile on his face.

"We'll come visit more often, old man. Now that we're official Exorists, I won't be stuck at school most of the time. Watch over Yukio, yeah? He's in a bit of a bind and needs some sense knocked into him. And you know how he never listens to what I have to say... I love you, dad." Rin patted the top of the tombstone, a smile on his face. Then, with the help of Ryuji, he got up and tried dusting the snow off of his pants. "I'll see you next week."

After one more look at the picture and then the tombstone, Rin turned around. The two men made their way out of the cemetery. Rin was lost in thought for a bit, his gaze faraway, looking towards the past.

Gently, Ryuji reached over and wove his fingers between Rin's, making the half demon start in surprise. He looked down at their intertwined hands before glancing up at Ryuji as he leaned down to kiss Rin softly on his forehead.

A/N: Yay! Another one! I kinda felt really sad writing this one but it was also kinda sweet in a way.

Happy Holiday's everyone! Hope you have a wonderful end of the year! For those of you that are of drinking age and plan on going to parties, remember to stay hydrated! Water, water, water! And stay safe! No driving!


	17. Movie Night

Movie Night:

*hic*

Ryuji turned his head slightly, and watched Rin. Another small *hic* escaped, making Ryuji smirk at the disgruntled look on Rin's face. The smirk grew to quiet snickers as a volley of hiccups followed, seconds after each other.

Still chuckling, Ryuji reached over, took the bowl of popcorn out of Rin's hands and placed it onto the side table on his other side. At the rate it was going, Rin would accidentally drop them. He also muted the movie, Rin was far more entertaining than anything on the T.V.

"Stop *hic* laughing!" Rin glared at Ryuji but the effect was ruined by the hiccups that didn't seem to was to stop.

Ryuji grinned, eyes dancing in amusement as he watched his adorable husband-to-be grumble, breath in deep and pause, lips pursed together. Rin's cheeks were puffed out and his face was slowly gaining a rosy tint. As the seconds passed, the rosy color turned darker and darker. Sweat started to bead on Rin's forehead, but the half demon still kept his lips clamped tightly shut.

Ryuji chuckled again, reached over, wrapped his arms around Rin's slightly smaller frame, and pulled him against his chest. After a few seconds of struggle -and agitated tail flicks-, Rin calmed down and relaxed into Ryuji's hold. Ryuji tightened his arms slightly, feeling the beating of Rin's heart against his chest. A few more seconds passed and Rin finally let the air out of his lungs. A couple of gasping breaths later and Rin seemed to be hiccup free.

Ryuji smiled down at Rin who was looking at him with a triumphant look.

"They're gone!" Rin cheered and just as he was about to open his mouth again, it happened.

*hic*

The look of utter devastation on Rin's face was too much for Ryuji, and he burst out laughing. He pulled Rin's head so it rested against his chest and kissed the top of Rin's head.

Rin pressed his lips against Ryuji's chest to try to muffle the hiccups.

That didn't work.

"It's not funny!" Rin grumbled, his face red from embarrassment. It was obvious that he was trying hold still and make the movement that came with his hiccups less noticeable.

"Of course not." Ryuji agreed, his own body shaking with suppressed laughter, and he smirked into Rin's hair.

He loved these moments with Rin, it made life so amusing.

A/N: Sorry I took forever and that it was just a short one. Hope you liked it though! I'm planning out the next one but I've rewritten it so many times that I don't know when it'll be posted.

Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
